


3 years gone

by Blue_fox21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Future AU, Langst, M/M, Memory Loss, Shatt, Slow Burn, broganes, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_fox21/pseuds/Blue_fox21
Summary: Lance and Keith have been dating a little under three years now. On a mission, Keith and Red crash. Keith ends up losing his memory. He doesn't remember who he is or anything about the team or Lance's and his relationship.





	1. How It All Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: if blood or violence freaks you out, I would suggest you to skip some paragraphs, I'll put a warning before the paragraph so you can easily skip over it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is on a mission, Keith and Red crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is blood and things like that so if stuff like that freaks you out, I will put a warning before the paragraphs so you can skip over it.

Keith started falling when that witch Haggar hit him and his lion with that weird black lightning stuff. Red shut down and Keith couldn't do anything. He just kept falling and screaming. Screaming for Lance in particular, but screaming. The truth is, he was scared, scared it was the end.

Whenever the team would go on missions he would always be scared it was the end. But you know what? Red will make it, we'll make it. During one of our first training practices, Lance challenged me into going faster heading into the ground at full speeds blindfolded. Red and I will be ok, right?

_Right?_

Just to be sure if it _was_ the end, he wanted to say goodbye to Lance, he wanted to say goodbye to everyone. Him and Lance have been dating for a little under three years. He especially wanted to say bye to him.

"I love you Lance." He didn't know what else to say. He went on, "I love you all." He heard a mixture of 'ewws' (the 'ew' probably came from Pidge) and 'awws' from everyone. He kept going, "I've never really had a family back on Earth. But you guys are my family... And if this is the e-"

He was cut off from Lance, "don't talk like that Keith! Don't you dare talk like that! I love you! You are going to be fine and when we get back to to the castle, I'm going to give you a big kiss and maybe more?" Now that earned an 'eww' out of everyone. And a 'Gross! Lance, keep it in your pants!' From Pidge. Keith chuckled and everything that went on in the past... what? Two minutes? Is gust all a blur and he could've sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes. The chuckle turned into a scream when he saw the ground racing up on him and Red.

* * *

 They all heard Keith scream bloody murder though the coms. And almost simontaniously they all yelled Keith's name. Keith's line went dead, either that, or he's unconscious, probably both. Lance had all kinds of things running though his head, running a million miles per hour.

_Is Keith ok?_

_Is he going to be ok?_

_Where is he?_

_I need to find him!_

_I need him!_

_Why isn't he responding?_

_I-is he.....is he dead?_

_I love Keith, and I want to say it one more time. Hopefully I can._

_No. I can't think like that. He is going to be fine. Red will take care of him. Right? Yeah, Red will._

All these thoughts and emotions coursed though Lances veins. It was a mix of worry, and fear, and love, and there are feelings that he can't name, clenching his chest and putting a lump in his throat, and....and...it's all just too overwhelming and he can feel tears welling up in his eyes.

*bleep* *bleep* *bleep*

A distress signal. Relief flooded through Lance's body. It sounded through out all of other lions and the castle. Red, she's leading them to come find Keith. She's using he last of her energy to protect Keith.

Allura's voice rings over the coms "Paladins, follow the beacon and find Keith."

"Roger." It was all the Paladins could muster, it was weak, voices were cracked and squeaked. But it was the best the whole gang could do.

***Ok so this next paragraph or so has some blood and stuff like that, so if things like that freak you out I'd suggest skipping until you see the next bolded star***

All the Paladins raced to where the distress signal was comming from. And what there was to find is like a scene from a horror film. Red had a huge dent in her head, the glass that resembles eyes in the cockpit was shattered gust as a white girl's phone screen. There was still dust in the air from when Red and Keith crashed. Blood was everywhere, it was splattered, on the glass, starting to drip through the cracks.

_Oh no. This isn't good._

Lance felt like he was going to puke. He started to know what Hunk felt like. (But Hunk has probably already puked by now though) All he could do is stare in shock, too terrified to do anything.

A scream filled the air. One he could only identify as Pidge's. It's a scene not one of the Paladins wanted to experience, and feared. Shiro stood just like Lance did.

The wretched smell of copper ran through the air, it was so metallic and strong. Keith's blood. It reached Lance's nose and like waking up from a dream, a horrible dream, he sprang to life. Lance ran up to Red and broke one of the eye/widow things (Lance never knew what to call them) "sorry Red." He muttered.

Now in the cockpit, Lance was horrified, all he could see was the color red, blood everywhere. Lance didn't know a human could have this much blood. The smell of blood was very pungent and once again Lance felt like puking. He went further into the lions head and he found Keith. He wasn't in very good shape, he had a huge gash in his head and he was unconscious. Lance picked up his boyfriend, and left.

***Ok the blood and stuff is done***

Emerging from Red, Lance held Keith in his arms. "The cradler becomes the cradled." Lance said this under his breath, hoping that Keith might of heard him. He figured the others could take care of Red. "Red, thank you for looking after Keith." Lance knew Red had no energy or power left but he knew she could hear him.

Shiro seemed to be the first to spot them, he called out to Lance, "take Keith to the Castle of Lions, we'll take care of Red." Shiro gestured to to Pidge and Hunk. He sounded stern and calm, almost like he always did, but there was something forced about it. He was having trouble like everyone else. It was clear, he put up a front to not make everyone freak out.

"Got it. I'll see you back there." Lance couldn't look anyone in the eye, it was too hard. Keith's crash took its toll on everyone. Everyone was hurt and crushed. Lance turned his heal and made it back to his lion, Blue.

* * *

Lance saw the shock in Allura's eyes when he got back with Keith still in his arms. Corran and Allura lead them to the healing pods.

_Keith is going to be ok. We're almost to the the healing pods. Just hang in there babe._

Keith got washed down, dressed, and put into a pod to heal. Once Keith was in the pod, Lance took one look at himself and saw he was covered in blood. He took a shower and cleaned his suit and gear along with Keith's.

Lance headed back to the infirmary to say good night to Keith. After saying good night Lance headed to leave but couldn't, Keith can't be alone. Keith would do the same for him. So Lance sat down, leaning against Keith's pod. The adrenaline washed off, and Lance got drowsy. He felt his eyelids getting heavy. He fought to stay awake, but, sleep came to him quickly. "Good night Keith. I love you." And with that Lance let himself sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So this is my first fic ever! There will be more chapters, but I'm not quite sure how often I'll be posting, also I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be.
> 
> Like I said earlier, this is my first fic, so sorry if it's kinda bad. Just to put out there, I'm open to constructive criticism, it's completely welcome and it helps me to become a better writer.
> 
> Sorry nothing really happened, I just wanted to build up the story a little. Is this a decent size? Idk
> 
> Tbh, I got the idea of the story off of tumblr, so I'm not going to take credit of the storie's outline.
> 
> Warning: Langst comming up in the next couple chapters.
> 
> Also I'm done with the blood and stuff. So if that bothered you, I done, you don't have to worry anymore.
> 
> So I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Bye! See ya next chapter!


	2. Waiting And Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is waiting for Keith to heal. (I'm dipping my toe into the Langst pool, get ready)

Lance woke up on the ground next to Keith's pod only now to realize that he had a blanket over him unlike the the night before. Lance figured it was either Shiro or Hunk who put it over him. Looking up, he saw his beautiful boyfriend. He felt a pang in in his chest because Keith was still in the pod. He look awful. He still had a gaping hole in his head.(well...it wasn't a hole, but, still) He had gashes and cuts everywhere. The "hospital robe", it's not a robe but that's its nickname, covered up most of his injuries. But Lance was the one that put him in that thing. He saw all the damage, and it was bad. Thinking about it made his stomach turn. Earth technology wouldn't stand a chance and if it weren't for Altean tech, he might of lost Keith.

Feeling tears in his eyes, Lance felt like just curling up into a ball on the floor. And that's exactly what he did, he was already on the floor, why not curl up into a ball.

Lance heard footsteps. Hunk came into the room, and he was wearing that kind and gentle smile he always did.

Still curled up into a ball, Lance saw Hunk crouch in front of him. "Hey buddy." He said it so softly, it made Lance want to cry all over again.

"Hey." Lance croaked out, cringing at his voice. The morning grogginess still lingering.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hunk sounded really concerned.

"I don't know honestly. I'm glad that Keith will be ok, but, I'm still...worried. Worried that something will go wrong, and I just don't want to leave him alone." Lance said all of this not realizing he felt this way himself before he said it. Hunk has always been easy to confide in. Lance always felt lucky to have a friend like Hunk.

"Hey, I brought you some breakfast food goo." Hunk said, still pretty quietly, "Allura said she'd understand if you were to stay here with Keith today. So are you?"

Lance thought for a minute. On one hand, he doesn't want to leave Keith alone. He knew that it would be a couple days before Keith would be completely healed, his wounds were too serious. But he still doesn't want to be separated from him. And on the other hand, Lance has to keep up with the training and team bonding exercises. He has responsibilities around the castle to keep up with.

Hunk spoke up again, "Allura's giving everyone the day off if that helps you make up your mind." It's like Hunk's reading my mind. _How does he do that?_

"How do you do that? Can you see right through my head or something? Are you reading my mind? Do you have a sixth sense or superpower that you haven't told me about? 'Cause if you do, and you haven't told me about it, our friendship is over." Lance accused.

Hunk chuckled at Lance's accusations. "No, no superpower or sixth sense here. I'm you best friend, I know what your thinking."

"Oh, well now I feel dumb. And yeah I'm gonna stay here with Keith." Lance sighed and for the first time since Keith and Red crashed, Lance laughed and smiled.

"Ahhh, there's that signature Lance smile. There's the Lance I know!" Hunk smiled and now there both smiling and laughing on the floor.

After awhile of just talking about both everything and nothing, Hunk got up and said "Well, I'm gonna go try to perfect my food-goo cookies."

Lance looked up at his friend and gave him a look like 'Please don't go' but it ultimately failed. Lanced sighed in defeat. "Fine, but bring me some when your done." Lance pouted.

"You got it, see you later." Hunk said this and left the room to make his famous food-goo cookies.

Lance found himself to feel lonely, and he looked up at Keith. He felt a pang I his heart, wanted to cry all over again. _Why do you have to be on that stupid pod?_ Lance hit the pod in frustration, he wanted to talk to him, touch him, hold him. He wanted to touch that stupid mullet, look into his eyes, damn thoughts beautiful eyes that I could never determine. They're a mixture of grey and purple. Lance bit his lip in frustration and hit the pod again. Then he started to sob again.

* * *

 It went on for days when Shiro, Pidge, or Hunk would trade off on bringing him food goo. But, Lance would barely touch it.

Hunk came in again to bring him some food goo. "Hey, buddy, we're starting to worry. You're barely eating, barely sleeping. I'm worried for your well being." Hunk was right. He was usually always right. Lance thought back to Nyma and Rolo..... yeah, I should trust him on this (or anything really).

"Ok, give it here." Lance said reaching out towards the green blob. Hunk put the plate in hands and sat down. Lance took a few bites and set it down on the floor.

"No you don't, you're going to eat all of it, if you like it or not. It's for your own good." Hunk was starting to sound a little scary. That was never a good sign, Hunk isn't one to get mad easily. So if he's mad, he's being serious.

"Ok, fine." Lance picked up the plate and started eating again. He felt sick to his stomach and didn't want to eat, but did anyway. Hunk was right that it's good for him to eat, but ever since Keith has been in that pod, Lance lost his appetite.

"Hey! You ate all of it!" Hunk said enthusiastically. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hunk sounded more caring and concerned this time around. _He's always looking out for someone._

Lance hesitated, but caved because he knew he could trust Hunk. "Yeah... I-it's just... I want Keith back, I know he's ok now...but..." Lance sighed just trying to get his words out, trying to get his feeling to come out as words. But he found it nearly impossible. "He's right here, right behind me, right behind me in this pod... But he's not _here_. I want him out here in my arms. And to be _with_ him, not just _next_ to him." Lance felt broken all over again. That's not even the beginning on how he's feeling. But his voice cracked because of the lump in his throat and he couldn't talk anymore. It was hard to describe his feelings to someone else. All he could do is sit there in silence letting his feelings eat him alive.

"I understand, do you want me to stay?" Lance could tell he was really concerned now.

"I don't know..." Lance trailed off, trying to regain his voice, but couldn't. It was like someone just closed off his vocal cords.

"Ok, well I got to do something anyway. See ya latter?" It was obvious that Hunk just wanted to give Lance some space.

"Bye, see ya later... And thanks." Hunk looked a little confused for a second on why Lance thanked him, and then he understood. He gave Lance a soft, knowing look and nodded before he left.

* * *

 Shiro brought him his dinner (yet another plate of food goo). Once he ate it, Shiro left with the plate after they talked for a wile.

Turns out Shiro also is really worried and anxious about Keith being in the healing pod for this long too. Shiro thinks of Keith as a little brother. So it's not really a surprise that he is worried. But it still shocked Lance a little, Shiro is the calm, collected leader that always keeps his cool. So seeing him like that kinda worried Lance even more, but also gave him comfort that someone else felt the same way he did.

With Shiro gone, Lance (yet again) felt lonely. It was like a cycle, when people came in to give him food, they talked and made Lance feel better. Then they would leave to take care of their responsibilities, and Lance would get lonely, and start worrying about Keith.

Lance sat across from Keith's pod and looked up at him. _It's been days, why isn't he healed yet?_

Suddenly the pod's glass shimmered and disappeared as Keith came tumbling out. Lance caught him like the first time he they all met Allura and Corran. Keith coughed and took in his surroundings.

"Hello there handsome, your knight in shinning armor awaits." Lance teased his boyfriend. Keith only now noticed he was lances arms.

Keith looked up at Lance confused and said few words, "Who are you? And... Where am I?" They were very few words, but they broke Lance heart.

"You must be joking right? Keith please tell me you're joking 'cause if you are... I'm going to be so mad!" Lance sounded wounded, hurt. But hopeful that Keith was just kidding around.

Keith was still looking up at Lance confused as a little kid. "K-ei-th..." he sounded out every syllable like it was his first time hearing it. He was really starting to freak Lance out and make him think the worst. Keith continued, "Is... is that my name? Keith?"

The reality started sinking into Lance. No jokes, no kidding around. "You don't remember anything do you? Do you not remember me either?" Lance was losing his head. Keith was finally awake after all this waiting, and...and he lost his memory?

"No, I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Keith said this and Lance nearly dropped him from the shock and from how much he hurt. It was a blow to the chest, and it's something he still doesn't want to except.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I can't beleive this is so successful! Thank you! Also thanks to the people that left comments, it made my day! I've been internally screaming too. So thanks!
> 
> Here's another chapter! Bam! Second on is done! Sorry it's kinda slow again, but I promise, the drama is going to pick up in the next chapter. *inserts manical laugh* 
> 
> Ok, so there you go!
> 
> Im not exactly sure what I want to do for the third chapter... So it might take a little longer. Sorry.
> 
> Get ready for the Langst in the next chapter!
> 
> See you next chapter! *manically laughs from a distance*


	3. Confusion And Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has to tell the team of Keith's memory loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: there will be a panic attack, so I'll put a warning before and after the scene so if you want to, you can skip over it.

_I'm sorry. Do I know you?_ This rang out throughout Lance's ears. This can't be happening. All of that worrying wasn't for nothing after all. Lance can't believe what is happening right before him. His boyfriend (the one he has had for about what? three years now?) can't remember him. How is this fair?

_'Don't worry'_ the team said.

_'Everything will be ok'_ they said.

But it's not ok! They were wrong! Wrong as could be! Lance had a reason to worry. That just proves that he should trust his intuition. He knew something was going to happen.

He needed to tell the team, but with Keith still in his arms, that's nearly impossible. He helped Keith back on his feet making sure he could stand on his own. "Um... Could you stay here for a second. I'll be back in about five minutes." Lance was starting to panic a bit. But before he left,he turned to Keith and asked, "will you be ok alone?"

"I-I think so?" Keith said it so lost and confused. He also sounded so small and frightened. Lance hated when he looked and sounded like that, and it broke his heart.

"Are you sure?" Lance asked this, not sure if he could leave Keith alone. "Are you sure I can leave you alone?"

"Uhhhh... Yeah..." Keith trailed off. He seems to not know what to say. That's usually typical of him, but it's cranked up to a ten, when it usually ranges from a four to a six. He's so unsure of himself, it's honestly breaking Lance to see him like this. But one thing, Lance can't comfort him, because Keith has no idea who Lance is! _Ugggh! Why does this has to be so hard?_

"Ok then. I'll be right back, five, ten minutes at most. You'll stay here, right?" Lance doesn't want to leave Keith, and he also doesn't want Keith to get lost. But he needs to tell the others of this situation. _Ugggh! Why cruel world?!! Well I'm not on a planet...but my point still stands. Why??!!!!!_

"Yeah, I'll stay here." Keith has all kinds of confusing written all over his face.

_Damn. Why does Keith have to look so cute right now?_

_Not now bi thoughts! I have bigger issues to worry about!_

"Ok good. Uh, bye. See you in a bit." With that Lance left the room to go find the others. Lance looked down at his phone and saw the time. It was around 8:17 at night, they might be starting their last training session of the night before lights out. Maybe the training deck? Lance decided to start there and headed down to the training deck.

* * *

***ok so the panic attack scene is comming up***

Keith was standing in the room all by himself. He had no idea what that conversation was about with that taller boy earlier. _His name was... was... Hmm. Guess  
I didn't catch his name._ But something at the back of his mind was screaming, itching, that he somehow...knew him? Something left him feeling stranded and lost and fearful... but fearful of what? His head hurt and it felt like it was crushing him. But at the same time, something familiar and warm, was calming him. He can't name the familiarity, but it just makes his head hurt even more because of it.

Keith sunk to the ground clutching his head in pain. Something was trying to get out to the surface. But it just couldn't. Something about that boy from before and his surroundings made him both hurt and feel all warm and fuzzy inside, all at the same time.

He just sat on the floor clutching his head from all the confusion and feelings going through him. Everything hurt. All the way from his head to his toes. The kind of pain that you can feel in your chest and your heart, all the way down to your finger tips and your toes. The internal pain that is so strong, you can physically feel on the outside.

Keith started to calm down and collect his thoughts. When he was finally stable, that's when the questions came rolling in.

_How old am I?_

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_Keith? That's my name, right? That's what the boy from earlier said. So that's probably my name. Right?_

_Who was that boy anyway?_

He had so many questions in his head he started hurting all over again. Suddenly he couldn't breath. It was all too overwhelming. He didn't know who he was, where he was, he didn't know anything.

His heart was racing, and he couldn't think clearly. He needed to move around, but where? The boy said to stay in the room, he could easily run in place...but he couldn't move. He started to get anxious. _When is that boy going to get back? It seems like an eternity._

He started to calm down by the thought of that boy, but something popped into his head. So is this a panic attack? God it is! Something in the back of his mind tells him this is not his first one. His head started to buzz again, causing his panic attack to worsen.

Something was trying to get out and boil up to the surface. With all the confusion and with all the questions and thoughts and emotions running around in his head. Everything started to hurt again. With every time he tried to recall something, the pain would get worse and worse. Just as he thought maybe he could remember something, it would slip out of his grasp again. Finally he started to really grasp a memory. This definitely is not his first panic attack.

_I had one...at a different time. At the...the Garrison? Yeah, that's right. And a guy named Shiro? Shiro helped him get through it. Hmm...Shiro... He wasn't he boy from earlier...but it's something._

It was only a glimpse, only a name, just barely a memory, but it gave him hope. He didn't remember what it was about, but it gave him something to go off of.

That name struck something in his mind. Like a crack in a wall, just the beginning of a great destruction. The great destruction that brings something more beautiful and better to be born out of it. Like a fire burning up a forest only for new growth to come up and rise out of he ashes.

That guy's name somehow calmed him down. At least something to know about. He had a friend? _A friend I guess._ A friend named Shiro, that's a start at least.

***ok it over now***

Keith started to gather himself up off the floor and dust himself off. His breaths were starting to get steadier and he stopped shaking completely.

_How long has it been anyway?_

Keith kinda lost track of time with his panic attack and all. So he has no idea how long it has been. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Now all calmed down, Keith sat down on the floor with nothing else to do but to look at his surroundings and take it all in.

* * *

 Lance reached the training deck. And as he guessed, the team was in there training. Lance made his presence obviously known with a loud noise. They all looked at him and stopped sparring.

"Lance! You're up and moving!" Hunk said this enthusiastically. They all looked at Lance like he was some ghost.

"Uhhh. I got something to tell you guys..." Lance trailed off. Still not wanting to believe the news himself. Lance sighed.

"What is it?" Pidge piped up this time. She looked a little worried, probably from seeing the look on Lance's face. He looked really pale, and something else that was kinda hard to read...maybe worry? He hadn't looked like this since he decided to ask Keith out. Well, minus the blush.

"Well, uhh. I have good news and bad news..." He trailed off again, stalling. "Which one do you want first?"

"Good news!" Hunk said this first out of all the votes, so that's the one Lance would go with.

"Umm...ok. So the deal is Keith's awake!" Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

All their faces lit up. They were starting to race to the door to see Keith.

But it was Allura's turn to talk now. She is always so suspicious. "And the bad news?"

_Damnit! I have to tell the bad news!_

"Uhhh, ok so the bad news is... Well... Ummm-"

Pidge was getting impatient and interrupted Lance with his blabbering, "Spit it out already!"

"Pidge just be patient. He will get there." Space Dad™ came to the rescue to save Lance from the wrath of Pidge.

"Thanks Shiro. Now as I was saying... Uhh..." Lance sighed, he looked down at his feet, not wanting to see the pained look on their faces. "Fine, ok. So the bad news is that Keith... He...he lost his memory." Lance sighed once more.

Looking up, Lance saw shock, all the pain, on all of their faces. He bit his lip, wanting to cry.

"Fucking hell." Pidge tried to say this as monotone as she could so she could hide the pain and crack in her voice.

"Language." Shiro warned. Space Dad™ up in his voice again. But a little broken by the new they all just heard.

"Fucking heck." Pidge corrected herself, smirking just slightly. They all chuckled. But they had to come back to reality sooner or later. And they chose sooner.

Lance spoke again. "Uhh, I promised Keith that I would be back soon, uhh Shiro, do you want to come with me? I don't think we should all go at once. I think it would crowd and overwhelm him. I think we should take it slow."

_They all looked in shock. What is it now? I didn't give them some shocking news or anything. I just stated the obvious._

Lance spoke up again but this time defensively. "What are you all staring at me for?"

"You said something actually smart." Allura said this and she said it like it was a matter-of-fact.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Lance whined. _I can't believe she just said that!_

"Oh nothing." She's all smug now. Allura's just standing there with a hand on her hip and leaning on the same leg. She has a cocky smirk. The same cocky smirk that Lance once taught her how to do years ago. This shit eating smirk really annoyed Lance. And now he suddenly knows how Keith felt whenever he use it on him, dating or not.

And of course Pidge has to chime in, "I'd never thought I'd see the day when Lance would say he 'wanted to take things slow.'" she was full on laughing now. Pidge is rolling on the floor almost in tears."

"Oh, Pidge. He's just worried about his boyfriend." Hunk said this so chill, while Lance is totally losing his mind with all the things being said about him.

"Hey! Why are you saying things like this like I'm not even here?!" Lance really wants to be mad right now, but all he can do blush and he's getting all flustered.

"Ya know? After three years, you'd think that he'd be past the blushing stage." Pidge said this now collected from her laughing fit earlier. What she said made Lance stutter and almost trip even if he's not even trying to walk.

"I-uh-mmm! Sh-shut u-up!" Lance fumbled over his words from the endless tormenting from his friends. He's trying to hide his blush, which he is failing terribly at.

Lance finally collected himself. "Actually, about that. Since Keith doesn't remember me, I thought we probably shouldn't tell him until he remembers enough. You know, I don't want to burden him, I don't want to force him into something he doesn't remember. So please don't tell him. Please if he's going to know before he remembers me, please let me tell him." He practically begging.

Everyone nodded in agreement and had a look of understanding on their faces.

"Thank you guys. Shiro, want to come with me to go be with Keith?" Lance asks this because he knows Shiro's been worrying just as much as he has.

"Yeah, let's go and explain everything to him, he probably has lots of questions." Shiro and Lance left the training deck and headed to the infirmary where Keith is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Another chapter for you guys! Sorry it took longer, I honestly had no idea what I was going to do with this chapter for a while. I also had a busy day, so I couldn't post until nowish.
> 
> I had a conversation with Saky in the comment and (she??he??they??) Idk. Well, anyway, they gave me ideas for this chapter in the comments. And I honestly love it when you guys leave comments. I read all of them, and it gives me more motivation to keep writing.
> 
> So I think I know what I'm doing for the next chapter! (Kinda don't though, ganna kinda wing it) So I'm glad that you guys like it so much!
> 
> Going to be Langst! *manically laughs, fingers guns at Saky*
> 
> See you next chapter!<3


	4. Interrogation, More Or Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up and gets fill in on what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: minor panic attack

Shiro and Lance walked down the hallway together. They were going to talk to Keith and fill him in.

_He lost his memory. But now what? What are we gonna do now? How are going to restore his memory? We probably can't form Voltron now. How are suppose to defend the universe? How....? What....?_

***mini panic attack comming up***

All the worry and fear was starting to show through and catch up to him. His head was buzzing and Lance started hyperventilating and shaking uncontrollably. Luckily, before anything got too serious, Shiro noticed Lance's panic attack.  
He hurriedly shushed Lance like a mom would to her baby.

Lance had Space Dad™ to save him. Lance stopped shaking relatively fast, and his breathing went back to normal shortly after.

***It's over***

Everything had happened so fast. When Keith woke up, Lance assumed everything would go back to normal. _Or as "normal" as it gets around here._ But boy was he wrong! Apparently, Keith hit his head so hard, he lost his memory. This was a _huge_ setback.

_Who knows how long it will take Keith's to regain his memory! Weeks? Months? Years? W-will he...will he ever remember? Remember me? Remember us?_

Lance was all calmed down now. _Time to make a joke._ Lance had to make a joke now. It's just how he worked. He needed to show he'll be ok. "This is why we call you Space Dad behind your back ya know." Lance teased.

"Wait! You guys actually call me that? I thought it was a joke you guys only used when I was around!" Shiro said this and sounded really surprised.

"Of course we do! Your Space Dad! You are the dad of the group, and we're in space! Hence, Space Dad was born!" Lance is practically screaming this. He couldn't believe that Shiro thought it was just, and he quotes, a joke. A joke?! Lance had to continue his rant. He had to finish using his dramatic flare, the cherry on top of the rant if you will, "How dare you think it was only, 'a joke'! You're the one only and Space Dad! How dare you deny your call!" Lance said this accusingly. He was he one giving a lecture now. Usually Shiro does all the lectures.

Shiro started laughing and so did Lance, but when it faded, there was nothing but silence. But finally, Shiro spoke up, "Do you want to talk about it?" Shiro was always so caring. But Lance didn't want to keep Keith's waiting too long.

"Uh, maybe later, let's get back to Keith." Lance said this a little less cheerful than his usual self. But Shiro understood, with that, they got up off the ground. _Wait when did we get on the ground?_ Then they started heading towards Keith.

* * *

Keith was all composed now. He was standing for a wile after his panic attack was over and done with. He got tired of standing and sat down on the floor 'chris-cross-apple-sauce' style. Keith sat there fiddling with his hair getting really bored.

He saw the tall guy from before and he was with someone else.

_Is...is that the guy I remembered that helped me? Shiro? But he didn't have a scar or a patch of white hair. Maybe he changed?_

Keith got up to his feet immediately in anticipation. Finally he might get to know what's going on.

The darker boy spoke up when they walked into the room. "Hey! How are you doing? Were you ok when I was gone?" He was worried. This was the first good look of the boy that he got. He was tall, darker skinned, and he looked kinda skinny. He also had brown hair and _really, really_ blue eyes.

Keith tried to scrape up some words but he felt light headed, his his heart was hammering, and he felt warm.

_Did I stand up too fast? Am I starting to get sick? No...the pod would've healed that._

_How did I know that?_

He couldn't stop looking at those blue eyes. They were glossy with tears and he looked worried. Something clenched in Keith's chest seeing this boy like that.

_Why is he affecting me so much? I don't even know him._

Finally Keith found the words to answer the (probably) taller boy in front of him. "Uhhh... Yeah. I was fine." Keith lied. He didn't want the boy to worry any more than than he looked like he did. Then it struck Keith that he doesn't even know his name. Keith spoke up again to ask, "What's you name? You didn't say it earlier."

The boy just stood there in shock for a minute as realization sunk in. Like snapping out of a spell, he smiled and looked down at his feet and started speaking. "Oh! I didn't tell you didn't I? Well sorry about that. The name's Lance. And this is Shiro." The boy apparently named Lance looked up and gestured to the guy next to him.

Finally Keith found the words to answer the (probably) taller boy in front of him. "Uhhh... Yeah. I was fine." Keith lied. He didn't want the boy to worry any more than than he looked like he did. Then it struck Keith that he doesn't even know his name. Keith spoke up again to ask, "What's you name? You didn't say it earlier."

The boy just stood there in shock for a minute as realization sunk in. Like snapping out of a spell, he smiled and looked down at his feet and started speaking. "Oh! I didn't tell you didn't I? Well sorry about that. The name's Lance. And this is Shiro." The boy apparently named Lance looked up and gestured to the guy next to him.

_So I was right! That is Shiro! Damn, he changed a lot from what I remembered him as. Well mane not that much, but he still looks different._

Shiro spoke up, "So, do you know your name?" _That was a strange question._

"Yeah, Lance(?) called me Keith(?) earlier?" Keith didn't remember it on his own. He probably wouldn't know it if Lance didn't tell him. Shiro nodded, understanding the situation.

Shiro took the lead on filling Keith in. He took one look at Lance and saw that it would probably be too much for him. "So do you know where we are?" Shiro thought it would be easier to ask Keith questions and know what he knows than to just dump everything on him. He didn't want to over load Keith's brain. Easing into it was for the best.

Keith thought for a moment and looked at his surroundings another time, but nothing came up. He shook his head 'no' and looked down at his feet.

"Well ok. So we're in space flying in the Castle of Lions." Shiro said this in a soft manner. He didn't want to scare Keith. He let this sink in to Keith before he continued with another question. He looked so confused. "You good?" Shiro asked just to be sure if he could keep going. Kieth nodded and gave a 'go ahead' look. Shiro decided to ask another question, "Do you know how old you are?"

Again, Keith shook his head. He started to feel frustrated and tears were welling up in his eyes. He started to breath heavily.

_Why can't I remember anything?_

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was warm and inviting. He looked up to see blue eyes staring back at him. Keith looked over to his shoulder and saw Lance's long fingers and felt his face getting a little hot. _Am I getting sick?_ He looked back to Lance's face to see those beautiful blue eyes to get lost in. But Lance was avoiding eye contact.

* * *

_Why was I avoiding eye contact?_

_Well I'll tell you why!_

_Because if I did look Keith in the eye, I might have kiss him and blown the whole 'put our relationship on pause until Keith remembers me because I don't want to put any more stress on him' plan._

_Mental Note: I really have to come up with a better code name. The other one is too long. Let's call it...plan 'Chastity Belt'! Yes! It's perfect!_

Shiro cleared his throat and broke Lance out of his train of thought. He snapped back to reality and separated from Keith. Lance found it really hard not to touch him. He had to, it's a boyfriend's duty! Keith looked so sad and frustrated, Lance couldn't stand to seeing him like that. Then putting his hand on Keith completely backfired. Instead of innocently comforting him, Keith started to fucking blush! Blush! Lance panicked and refused to make eye contact.

_Plan Chastity Belt is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be._

Lance started to zone out and get a little embarrassed. _My little bi heart can't take it. Keith was so cute when he blushed! I'm a weak man, this is so not fair!_ Lance found it really hard to concentrate while trying to get his heart rate back to normal. But something caught his attention, bring Lance back to reality.

Shiro asked the big question, "Keith...do you remember anything?" _How long had I been spacing out?_ That took both Lance and Keith by surprise.

They both just sat there stunned for a second. In unison, they blinked once, twice, thrice. Silence fell over the room while Keith looked as he was drawing a blank. Keith did his 'concentration' face. The face where his bottom lip juts out, and he eyebrows knit together, and he crosses his arms over his chest (well, tighter than he usually does). It's almost as he's pouting, but not quite. He looks more determined when he makes his 'concentration' face than his 'pout' face.

* * *

Keith just sat there for a while trying to think of anything, and when he finally spoke up, he lied. "No, I don't remember anything."

_Yeah, I lied! Would you like to admit to almost complete strangers that claim to know you, that you remembered that you had a panic attack? Well? Well, the answer is no! See my point? What would they say anyway? 'Oh you had a panic attack in the past? How interesting.' Not! I also barely remember that guy named Shiro over there who is talking to me. But if I said I remembered him, I'll have to admit to having a panic attack in the past! And that completely destroys the point of the rant I'm having to myself!_

_Damn, I also talk to myself._

_I have so many problems._

_First I supposedly lose my memory, now I talk to myself and potentially am losing my mind too._

Lance and Shiro nodded in understanding. This time Lance started talking, "It's been a long day, I think we should get to bed." He said it so quietly but strong. He was teary-eyed, and started to get bags under his eyes also.

Shiro spoke again, "That's a good idea. Lance, could you take Keith to his room, we'll give him a tour tomorrow." Lance nodded and stood up. Shiro said goodnight to both of the boys and left them to go to his own room.

Lance who was already up, walked to the door. Looking back, Lance saw that Keith was still on the ground. Lance put on a smile and as light heartedly as he could, he said, "Well are you coming or not?" It was a dazzling smile that could blind people. Keith lightly blushed then nodded for what felt like the millionth time today and he got up to follow Lance to his room.

* * *

 The walk there was really quiet. Too quiet for Lance's taste. Lance usually knew exactly what to say, but this time was not the case. _It's like we're back to square one. Does Keith feel as awkward as I do?_ Lance didn't like this one bit.

Right as he was going to make some small talk, Lance noticed Keith's door right in front of him. Instead of small talk Lance said, "Uhh...here's your room. Keith said thanks and they just stood there a little awkwardly. Tension obviously in the air between them. Then Lance said, "Goodnight Keith, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight to you too." Keith said this and went into his room, and Lance turned his heal to walk to his room.

Once he got to his room, Lance plopped down on his bed and all he wanted to do was cry. But Lance was tired of crying and tired in general. He felt lonely and cold without Keith in his bed like he usually is. Once again had his home been taken away from him. He faced the fact that he probably wouldn't get to go home for a while. And Keith felt like home to him now. Lance hugged his pillow and let out a sob, and finally he gave in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadahhh! New chapter! Sorry it took so long guys. Like really long. It was a mix of being busy, lazy, procrastination, and writers block. So yeah, but here it is! *jass hands* 
> 
> All the angst in this chapter. Ahh. Love waking up and smelling the angst in the morning. Sorry I'm not sorry. I love angst. And there is going to be more to come! Man, I'm a terrible person.
> 
> Even with all of the angst, I love to add humor into anything I do. It's just kinda my personal touch. My style.
> 
> Ok, that's all! Hope you guy liked it!
> 
> See ya guys next chapter! <3


	5. Tour Of The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a tour of the castle.

The morning came and Keith sat on his bed not knowing what to do.

_Is it morning? I don't know! There was a window in his room, but it doesn't matter anyway. Shiro said we're in space, and everything is black. How are we even suppose to tell time here?_

Keith was just waiting for someone to come and get him. He honestly couldn't tell if it was morning or the middle of the night. So he laid back down on his bed to try to go back to sleep. Once he started to drift off, he heard a knock on the door and a muffled voice say something.

Between Keith being tired and the door muffling voices already, he couldn't make out what the guy at the door said. So Keith groaned when he sat back up and told whoever was at the door to come in.

When Keith came into his room the night before, he was still wearing the "hospital robe" _(even though it's not really a robe)_. So he found some cloths and changed into those before he fell asleep. Sleep didn't come too easily to Keith the night before. His head kept spinning from all he new information he just took in, and the frustration for not remembering anything got to him too. Keith was still wearing the close that he found that the night before that included: a black shirt with black jeans. (he also saw a utility belt and a red leather jacket, but decided not to wear them to bed.)

Lance slipped through the door and greeted Keith saying, "Good morning." Lance had a big smile on his face and Keith swore he was glowing and had cartoony sparkles surrounding him. He was wearing a white and blue baseball shirt, blue jeans, and high tops. His blue eyes seemed to shine when he greeted Keith and he continued talking. "Did you sleep well?"

Keith replied with his voice rather hoarse from just waking up and is still groggy with sleep. "Yeah, it was fine." Keith lied yet again. It came surprisingly easy to him. Like last night, he didn't want to worry Lance who was right in front of him. Keith didn't want to be the one who would make him frown. He saw it when he first got out of the pod and didn't recognize Lance. He looked broken and Keith didn't like it.

"Well that's good! So if you remember what Shiro said last night, I will be giving you a tour of the castle. A long day ahead of us. And I'm your tour guide: Lance." Lance said this acting very excited. Well he was, he got an excuse for spending more time with Keith. But of course he would never tell him that.

Keith just looked at Lance not very amused and then said. "I know your name Lance, you introduced yourself last night." Keith said it like it was a matter-of-fact, not getting that Lance was trying to sound like a tour guide you would meet when you're traveling.

Lance just shook his head and said, "Never mind. If you have any questions, just ask me, and I'll be right outside your door waiting for you to get dressed an comb your hair. When your ready, come outside and we'll start the tour." Lance said this before he left the room for Keith to get ready.

* * *

Lance was standing right outside of Keith's room trying to get his heart rate under control. Keith just woke up and he couldn't look more adorable. It was a miracle that Lance could compose himself at all. Keith's stupid mullet was all frayed and sticking out all over the place, and he wore his 'sleepy' face. He was so cute and Lance struggled to not squeal and melt to the floor out of the pure cuteness that was radiating from Keith.

From the first night that they shared together, Lance had always thought that Keith looked like a kitten both when sleeping and when waking up. All Lance wanted to do is give Keith a hug and never let go. But that would compromise plan Chastity Belt.

_Damn, it's barely even been 10 minutes! I don't know how long I can hold out. This is too hard!_

_Or I'm hard._

_Either way._

_After 3 years, I have to keep my hands to my self. Please remember me so we can get this over with. This is an agonizing torture._

Keith stepped out of the room and he was wearing his boots, black jeans, a black shirt, and my jacket.

_WAIT, WHAT! My jacket?!_

Lance did a double take to make sure he's seeing this right. And he was.

_I've died and gone to heaven. Except this is hell, because I can't hug him or kiss him, can barely touch him._

_I take back what I said earlier, he looks even more adorable from when he just woke up. I'm positive I'm blushing right now._

_What is this torture?!_

_I forgot I left it in there, I was looking for it, and he probably thinks it's his. God, I have more cloths in there, we both keep cloths in each others' rooms for when we sleep over (which is every night). He probably thinks those are his too. I'm still surprised we haven't moved into one room yet._

Keith looks absolutely cute in lance's jacket. It's a little big for him so he is constantly pushing up the sleeves, it sags a little on his shoulders, and the ends of the jacket go down to about mid thigh. Lance is blushing a deep red and soaks up Keith in his jacket, engraining it into his mind.

Lance has seen Keith in his jacket before, but never has he seen Keith in his jacket with such an innocent look on his face. Lance cleared his throat and calmed himself down enough to talk. _If I was hard before, I'm definitely hard now._ "So, we'll start the tour."

_Damn, my voice cracked. Hopefully Keith didn't notice my voice crack... or me blushing._

Lance turned around started walking and Keith followed. He showed Keith to the team's rooms, the pool, the training deck, the infirmary, the main common room the kitchen, the dinning room, other various rooms, and finally ending the tour at the main control room. With each room Lance told Keith a little about each room, and Keith would ask a few questions for Lance to answer.

Lance spoke up again thinking of one last stop, "Hey, so actually you can get to your lion's hangar from here, do you want me to take you there?" Lance asked this warily.

Keith brightened up, remembering hearing of his lion from the night before. He shook his head yes, and Lance smiled at seeing Keith look so happy. Lance opened the door to access the zip line and told Keith to hold on tight.

Lance didn't think this all the way through, he had Keith holding on to him all the way to getting to Red. Thankfully Red was all fixed up by now with Pidge, Hunk and Coran working around the clock to get her healed up. Lance made a mental note to thank them later.

Red allowed access for Keith and Lance knowing his bounds, stayed just outside the Red by one of her front paws. Even though Lance had been inside Red on multiple occasions, between Keith and him hiding from Pidge, just wanting some alone time with Keith, and temporarily piloting her when Shiro went missing. He knew they needed some alone time to bond.

* * *

Keith was in the cockpit of the red lion. Everything felt familiar, like everything else. But this was different, the air was full of some kind of energy that made Keith feel at home. Red could sense that something was off about Keith and immediately knew that Keith lost his memory. She purred to make him feel better, and it worked.

Keith sat down in the chair letting Red comfort him. Letting the vibrations course though him and making him feel all warm inside.

Suddenly Keith flashed back to when he first found Red. He remembered how he got there in the green lion, he remembers Pidge and Shiro being there, and the frustration of trying to navigate the Galra ship to find her. He saw how hard it was for him to first bond with Red and when he battled off the Galra soldiers and was ejected into space with the rest of them. Then finally Red opened up to Keith and when he called her a "good kitty" she purred.

Keith was back in the cockpit of Red and was in the chair panting. His head hurt, and was taking it all in. He now fully remembers two people, and how he first met Red. Even though it may not seem a lot, it was for Keith. Red started purring again to calm Keith and once again, it worked. "Thank you Red." Keith said it happily and ran out to go see Lance.

"Lance! Lance! I remembered something!" Keith said this and practically stumbling out of Red. Lance lit up in surprise and joy.

"Oh my god! Keith! That's amazing! What did you remember!" Lance was almost at a loss for words but had to ask, slightly hoping Keith remembered him. But his hopes were in vain.

Keith ran up to him and told Lance of what he remembered. Keith said how he remembers Pidge and Shiro from being on a mission to getting the red lion. Keith saw a flash of disappointment on Lance's face but it was gone, replaced by joy. Keith didn't know if the sadness on Lance's face was real or not, but he was happy to see Lance happy.

They both jumped into each other's arms and held on longer than they should. But the reality of the sudden situation settled in on both of them, and they both quickly pulled away from each other. Both the boys were blushing like crazy, and both avoided eye contact. Something about that felt so right to Keith but he brushed it off and ignored it.

Lance cleared his throat and checked the time on his phone Pidge made for him. It was already 13:57 and they still haven't eaten all day. Lance started to speak to break the silence creeping in the room. "So do you want to get something to eat? I didn't think the tour would take this long." Lance's voice went up an octave while saying this, but Keith didn't catch it.

Keith didn't want to risk giving away how flustered he was by speaking, afraid his voice would fail him. So he just nodded his head 'yes', but cleared his throat anyway.

The two boys made their way to the kitchen to get some food goo.

* * *

 Keith might not of noticed Lance blushing, but Lance defiantly noticed Keith. For Lance, this has been a long day. First he had to restrain himself when he saw Keith still half asleep, then Keith wore Lance's jacket. Now, not only was Keith blushing at the hug they just shared, but he was still wearing the jacket! Lance was slowly losing his mind and just wanted to flop down on his bed and scream into his pillow. But for now, they needed to eat, then Lance had more things to do like train and look after Keith before he could just go to bed.

They finally made it to the kitchen where Lance then made two plates of food goo, still trying to avoid eye contact. He handed Keith his plate and then had Keith follow him to the dinning room. Shiro, Pidge, Matt, Hunk, and Allura were already there when the boys went to sit down at the table. They all seemed to notice their entrance and all sat up.

Lance spoke first before anyone could introduce themselves. "Where's Coran?" Lance asked this, noticing that he was missing.

Allura spoke, "He is cleaning the teledove, he noticed it was getting rather dirty." She said this to inform Lance and he nodded, and sat down. So did everyone else but Keith, he stood there not knowing where to sit. Lance waved him over, then Keith sat down next to him.

Allura looked Keith's way and introduced herself. "I'm princess Allura of Altea, but you can just call me Allura." She said this in a kind voice, not wanting to scare Keith. She gave Keith a smile and he smiled back.

Hunk then sat up from his seat and spoke to Keith and shook his hand. Hunk introduced himself. He had the warmest, brightest smile on that could put the sun to shame.

Then followed Pidge and she had to walk all the way around the room to shake Keith's hand (because she couldn't reach across the table). She also introduced herself, then she went back to her seat.

Matt stood up, and said to Keith, "Hi, I'm Matt. Pidge's brother." He said it a little awkwardly but it came out warm. And he shook keith's hand. Keith then returned the smile.

Shiro looked Keith's way and said, "And I'm Shiro, you probably remember me from last night, right?" He said this with both a soft voice and smile.

Keith nodded and after the introductions, Pidge talked about an invention she was working on, but Keith didn't know a word she was saying. (Really only Hunk and Coran could understand her when she talked about technology like this.)

The conversation flowed way past everyone finished eating their food. Some how the conversation changed to earth video games (which Allura was very interested in). Lance mentioned that Zarkon is space Bowser from Mario Brothers. He explained his reasonings and this earned a laugh from everyone.

Keith barley talked throughout the the whole meal. He had no idea what was going on or what anyone was talking about the whole time. He more observed that anything else. Just a ghost not to be seen or heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta daaaa!!!!! New chapter!
> 
> Ok, this is ahh. Ok, I got another chapter out. Here it is! To be honest, the whole "zarkon is space bowser" thing is a headcannon I have. *finger guns to Saky* I'll be happy to tell it you guy if you ask.
> 
> And if you guys have noticed any of my jokes/puns from earlier chapters, then yay! (All my puns are intended.)
> 
> And Keith's feeling insecure! Ahhh, the angst is just starting for Keith.
> 
> Ohh, all the pinning in this chapter! It makes me happy!
> 
> Ok, that's all, hoped you guys like it!
> 
> See ya next chapter! <3


	6. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith hang out for a bit!!

Lance noticed Keith acting strangely at lunch, but decided not to single him out. He wanted to talk to Keith personally about it, but not in front of everyone. He barely talked and just stared back I forth between everybody and his food. Nobody else seemed to notice though, either that, or no one pointed it out. Everyone tried to involve Keith in the conversation, but he said little and kept eating.

The conversation died out and everyone had their duties to be taken care of. But for now they have some down time before they were to go train on the training deck.

_We learned to give ourselves time to digest before training, the hard way. Not to point out any names or anything, but... Hunk threw up on the floor from being hit in the stomach._

Everyone started to stand up and Keith, of course, didn't know what was going on. Lance leaned down close to Keith, who was still sitting, and talked to him. "We have some down time now." He said this rather quietly, and kept his voice low.

_Oh god Keith blushed._

Keith cleared his throat and had another question. "What do you usually do?" Keith asked this curiously, not wanting to leave Lance's side.

Lance thought back to what he usually did during this free time and immediately didn't want to answer the previous question. Now that Lance thought about it, almost all the time him and Keith would cuddle and take some alone time together.

_Welp, we can't do that now._

"Well, usually I help Hunk with his cookies or Pidge with one of her inventions." Lance lied. He didn't want to admit what they did together out loud. He was sure he was blushing at least slightly. "Do you want to come along?" Lance asked this knowing Keith probably didn't know what to do during this time.

Keith smiled at the invitation, and nodded his head yes. Lance smiled and Keith stood up and they walked into the kitchen to take care of their plates.

* * *

 Keith watched Lance wash the dishes and Lance talked to Keith over the running water. "So I was thinking, maybe we should check out the planetarium. Instead of hovering over Pidge or Hunk."

Once Lance said this, Keith was a little relieved. Lance was the only one so far that he felt comfortable around. Keith felt a little normal around Shiro, but not like he was with Lance.

_It's probably because he was there to catch me when I first came out of that healing pod._

_Yeah, that has to be it._

"Uhh.... Sure. I'm not entirely sure what that is... but sure! It sounds fun!" Keith said this rather excited. He wanted to spend more time with the boy in front of him that was just getting done with washing the dishes.

Lance dried off his hands and lead the way to the planetarium. During the walk there, Lance went into more detail on what it was and its purpose.

Keith just walked quietly next him, sneaking glances at Lance. Lance was talking really enthusiastically about the place the two boys were about to visit.

_He's really cute when he talks like that._

_Wait! What am I thinking! Stop it!_

Keith started blushing to what he just thought about, and the fact that he was checking Lance out. Luckily, for Keith, Lance was oblivious to what the boy next to him was thinking or doing.

Lance stopped walking and turned around to look at Keith. There was a door in front of the two boys and Lance started talking again. "We're here. Are you ready?" Having a playful tone in his voice, Lance looked for any sign of a 'yes' from Keith. Keith nodded and smiled from anticipation, then Lance pushed the door open.

At first it was just a big, dark room with a domed ceiling. The only thing in that was there, was a pedestal that was in the middle of the room. Lance didn't even bother to turn on the lights and walked up to the pedestal.

Keith was a little disappointed. He stood in the doorway and just starred at anything that stood out. _Well except for the pedestal._ For all that Lance built it up, it was just a dark room with some odd thing sticking out in the middle.

Lance then activated the pedestal so the stars would show. The stars bursted out from the center of he room where he pedestal is and started dancing all around the room. Most of them were blue and they glowed bright. But some of the stars either were green or red or a soft yellow (almost orange) color. The stars were everywhere and surrounded the two boys along with the room as well.

Keith was taken aback a little bit. Amazed, he walked further into the room as the door shut and he turned a full 360° to scope out the whole room. He started making his way towards the taller boy in front of him with out even thinking of it and reached out to one of the stars and it was warm to the touch. Keith smiled and his eyes sparked as the stars that filled the room.

Keith kept spinning around to look at all the stars. He couldn't get  
enough of the sight.

* * *

 Lance watched Keith slowly make his way to the center of the room where he stood. Keith spun around and reached out to some stars here and there.

_He looks like a child catching fireflies. He's so cute when he's like this._

_I miss fireflies. I miss earth. I miss home. And I miss Keith._

_He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember us. He doesn't remember how much we made each other feel at home. Keith doesn't remember how much we love each other._

_Keith doesn't remember._

_He doesn't remember._

Lance almost started to cry. But he didn't want to worry Keith. He looked up at Keith and saw how happy he was, and that made Lance happy. Lance watched him twirling around and smiled at how much of a dork Keith was.

Lance smiled and a slight blush settled on to Lance's face, but he didn't care. It would be too hard to see in this lighting and he honestly didn't think Keith wouldn't notice anyway. Lance knew he was staring, but he didn't care.

_Keith is my boyfriend (whether he knows it or not) and I should be allowed to stare! He's just so fucking beautiful! It's honestly not fair._

Keith bumped into Lance and fell to the ground out of dizziness. He looked up at Lance and his eyes widened shock of what just happened. Lance helped him up and Keith automatically started to apologize. Lance chuckled, "it's ok Keith, it was an accident. Right? Like you didn't bump into me on purpose or anything."

Keith eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. "No! Of course not! I didn't mean to! I swear!" Keith was talking so fast that Lance had to take a second to process what he even said.

"Then there's nothing to be sorry about, is there?" Lance gave a warm smile over in Keith's direction. Keith's facial features softened and he started to smile.

_Oh díos. Take me now, I'll die a happy man._

"Oh, well, when you put it that way. But I still should've looked were I was going. That way I wouldn't bump into you and I wouldn't fall." Keith said this exasperated, almost.... embarrassed?

Lance responded by testing Keith, "That is true. Yeah, you should watch where your going! But it's all good now, right?" He acted all smug and gave a Lance Patented Smirk™, just to annoy Keith. But it didn't work.

Lance was still holding Keith's hand from when he helped him up earlier, and didn't want to let go.

_I would like to stay like this forever... surrounded by the stars and holding Keith's hand._

_But I can't. I have responsibilities and Keith doesn't remember me._

Lance's face sunk into a frown and lowered his head to look at his feet. Keith noticed and looked worryingly at him. But Lance was oblivious to this, trying to get his emotions under control and not cry.

"Lance, are you ok?" Keith said. Lance's head snapped back up, eyes watering. The taller boy wiped his eyes with his free hand, now noticing that his other was being tightly clenched by Keith's. Keith's face was close and full of worry.

Lance straitened up right away. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just had a moment." Lance reassured Keith. Keith didn't look convinced, but excepted the answer anyway.

"Good, you looked like you were about to cry." The worry in Keith's face dropped, but there was still some. Keith's face for closer, and they were already close. Like magnets, the two boys drew closer and closer.

_Wow, we're really close now. This is nice. Wait! This is too close. Too close! Any closer and plan Chasity Belt will be compromised!_

Lance pulled away quickly, and turned around. His heart was racing and Lance really wanted this to happen, but it couldn't. Trying to think of an excuse to get away from this awkward situation, Lance got an idea.

Lance pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Oh! Look at the time! Uhhh, we should go to training about now! So let's get going!" Lance said this with a deep blush on his face and a nervous laugh.

Keith was standing in the same spot Lance left him, looking really confused. He too, was blushing.

_It's not helping that he's still wearing my damn jacket!_

Lance tried to ignore Keith and his cuteness, and walked over to turn the stars off.

Everything went pitch black in the room. _That was a bad idea. I should've turned the lights on first._

Lance stumbled across the room to find the light switch and instead bumped into Keith. "Now who's the one who should watch were he's going." Keith mocked Lance.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I'm sorry if I can't see. It's dark in here." Lance was not amused by Keith's comment and quickly got off of him. Lance made an attempt to get to the light switch again, and this time succeeded. "Get ready to go blind. I'm turning on the lights now." Lance called back over his shoulder in Keith's general direction.

Lance flipped the switch and the room filled with light. And as Lance predicted, it was momentarily binding. He heard Keith groan because of the sudden brightness. "Told you so." Lance said, he had a cocky smirk on his face. "Ok, let's get going to go train. Well, I'm not sure you are going to, Shiro probably won't allow it. But you can watch with Coran and Matt." Lance headed towards the door and looked back to Keith still in the middle of the room. "Well are you coming or not?" Lance gave a sincere smile. And Keith followed.

They made their way to the training deck and Lance put his armor on after he left Keith with Coran and Matt in the control room. Lance came out of the locker room and into the training deck. Pidge was looking at him in a weird way. It was like the one she used when I at first was denying my feelings for Keith. She knows all.

_I swear that Hunk, Allura, and Pidge get together for a sleepover at least once a month just to gossip._

Unfortunately for Lance, it was his turn to spar with Pidge. Both because she's a gremlin that is good at fighting (don't let her size fool you), and because Lance didn't like the look in her eyes. She's planning something or knows something and wants answers.

"Ok. Now that everyone is here, Pidge, you and Lance spar, and Hunk and I will spar. Allura will judge. That sounds alright everyone?" Shiro said this, giving directions for everyone to follow. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Coran blew a whistle from the control room, signaling everyone to start.

In a few seconds after the whistle, Pidge jumped up and tacked Lance to the ground. Lance squirmed out from under her and flipped them over so that he was on top. But Pidge is stronger that she looks, and Lance knew this, but wasn't ready. Pidge threw Lance off herself, and they both quickly got to their feet.

They kept going on like this for a while, finally Lance was starting to win and pinned Pidge. She squirmed to try to get out of Lance's grip, but couldn't. Starting to give up, Pidge got an idea. She smiled like a mad man, and this worried Lance. "So, Lance. What's up with Keith wearing your jacket if you don't want to tell him about you two?" Pidge said this maniacally and laughed as Lance's eyes widened and his grip loosened.

She flipped them over one last time. As she was on top, Lance looked defeated. "I left it in his room and now he thinks it's his." Lance said this and pouted. Allura called the match and Pidge won.

On the way to the locker rooms, Pidge looked at Lance sympathetically. "Do you want to talk about it after a shower?" Lance look back at her and nodded. They both showered, changed and Lance made his way to Pidge's room to confide in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta daaah! Another chapter is here!
> 
> Damn, like this took forever, sorry. I was once again procrastinating. Also school just started back up for me, I'm going to be busier now. So I'll try my best to get it chapter done as soon as I can.
> 
> Ok, he next chapter will mostly be in Keith's perspective. Since it was mostly Lance's pov this chapter. The angst is going to pic up for Keith while Lance is just figuring out his problems!
> 
> Omg! So I almost had them kiss in this chapter! But do think I would let that happen? Ha,ha! Sorry I played with you guy's feels. *manically laughs*
> 
> Guys, I haven't manically laughed in a while.
> 
> Ok, hope you guys liked it!
> 
> See you next chapter! <3


	7. A Night of Feeling and a Day for a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance talks to Pidge, and the team has a meeting coming up (in the next chapter, but is mentioned in this chapter).

Lance and Pidge have always had a weird relationship. Like a siblings relationship, you annoy the shit out of each other and tease and prank and make fun each other and all the other ones. But deep down you know you love each other and would do anything for each other.

Tonight was one of those weird heart to heart nights. The ones where you tell each other things, help each other figure things out, and the next day you go back to teasing each other like nothing ever happened.

Lance was in Pidge's room, venting to her about his struggles. "Pidge help me! He is so cute 24/7. It not fair!" Lance wined.

"You know, you brought this on yourself by not wanting to tell him that he's your boyfriend. And also operation Chasity Belt? That's also on you, you know." Pidge said this as it was a matter of fact.

Lance was face down on Pidge's bed and his head buried in the pillow. "You're not helping." Lance said, his voice being muffled by the pillow. "You know we almost kissed today." Lance's head was still buried in the pillow. Instead of wallowing, he was now covering his blush.

_Well, more like 2 parts hiding my blush and 1 part wallowing._

Pidge's eyes went wide. "You fucking what?!" Pidge screamed.

"Pidge! Keep your voice down!" Lance didn't want anyone to over hear them. The more people who know, the more teasing he will go through.

"Clam your tits, the walls are soundproof." _Oh, right._ "Anyway, what did you even do in the free time between lunch and training?" Pidge looked both accusingly and skeptically at Lance. He didn't like that look, not one bit, so he planted his face back in the pillow and groaned.

Pidge looked at him even more accusingly. "What do you guys do?!" She whisper shouted for Lance's sanity.

"Well..... I kinda took him to the planetarium." Lance was still blushing and Pidge did a face palm. Lance peaked up from the pillow and could see her 'I'm done with your shit' face in between her finger.

Pidge took in a sharp inhale, "Boi." She put her hands in front of her mouth and quickly moved them away from herself, pointing her hands towards Lance. Pidge then had to take a moment to collect herself. "By. Taking. Him there. You were asking. Him. To kiss you." Pidge said this very slowly.

"I was not! I was not asking him to kiss me!" Lance's voice raised up at least three octaves. He was completely unable to function at this point and was blushing a deep shade of red.

Pidge looked unimpressed. She just stared at him and said, "Yeah, you were, if you know it or not. What were you expecting when you took him too look at stars? That's considered super romantic, like cliće romantic. Like scenes you would see out of a movie or a tv show, or read in a book." Pidge just kept staring at Lance expectantly, waiting for an answer. But none came.

For the second time that day, Pidge had hit the spot and rendered Lance speechless. "Yup, that's what I thought." Pidge said this smugly after a brief period of silence. "Is there anything else you want to talk about? Keith related or not?" She sounded generally concerned, so Lance kept about how alone and lonely he feels with out Keith. He told her about how Keith thought Lance's jacket was his, and the long day of restraining himself he had. Lance took everything off his chest and Pidge listened politely and reassured him.

They kept talking until late in the night when they both started to get tired. Pidge had one last thing to say, "And _almost_ kissed?"

"Oh, yeah, we almost did. We were inches away and I pulled back last second." Lance grimaced at his own words, and so did Pidge.

"Well good night, hope you have better luck with your boy troubles." Pidge said.

"Night, and thanks." Lance looked back at Pidge and he gave her a sincere look. Pidge smiled and nodded, knowing he wasn't only saying 'thanks' to wishing him luck with Keith.

Lance walked to his room felling a lot lighter. He plopped down on his bed and slept a lot easier than he had the night before. But still felt a little lonely with out Keith with him.

* * *

 After training, Shiro walked Keith to his room. "So is this how it always is? I have someone to take me everywhere?" Keith just had to know.

Shiro looked confused for a minute and then understood what Keith was saying. "Oh, no. This is just until you know your way around the castle and until you start remembering things again." Keith nodded.

There was a long uncomfortable of silence before Keith spoke again."So when do you think I'll start remembering things?" Keith couldn't take being left out of the loop anymore. Shiro filled Keith in on what was what and who was who and what not. But that wasn't really enough. Keith was getting impatient, and that was an understatement.

Shiro paused for a tick, trying to find the words. "I honestly don't know. I guess it really just depends on you and your memory." It went silent again after Shiro said that.

Keith had nothing else to say after that, so he kept quiet. His room was approaching, and Keith rejoiced silently in his head that he would be released of this awkward silence. They got to his door and Keith said "Good night Shiro." And quickly slipped into his room, not waiting for an answer from the other man.

Plopping on his bed, Keith sighed in relief. He had a long day and just wanted to sleep. But of 'corse that didn't happen. Keith's thoughts and doubts crept up on him.

_How long will it be till I get my memories back?_

_Everyone knows what's going on but me. It like I'm being left out._

_Who was I, and who are they? Can I really trust them?_  
...  
Why didn't Lance kiss me? Does he not like me? Does it have to do with my past self that I don't remember?

_I wish I knew! I wish I knew everything! Why did this happen?_

Keith could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and he let them come. He can't remember who or when or where he heard this from, but someone once told him that it was ok to feel things. It was a very distant voice that he couldn't place, but it brought him comfort. And with that thought, Keith finally went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Keith woke up, once again, to a knock on his door. This one was lighter than yesterday, so it wasn't Lance. "Wake up sleeping beauty!"

It was Pidge's voice. It was muffled though the door, but it was her's. "We have a meeting today! You need to get up!"

He knew that the rooms were soundproof, Lance told him the day before. But Keith groaned a 'yeah' anyway. Seeing himself in the mirror, Keith was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, so he changed his clothes, but decided to wear the same jacket. He tried the other red one out, but the green army jacket was more comfortable. Keith combed through his hair. Damn, I need a hair cut. He headed out the door to meet Pidge.

"Good morning Pidge." Keith said, hoping it didn't sound like he was dying both from the sudden light of the hall and from just waking up.

But it did.

"You look like shit." Pidge bluntly said this. Keith looked shocked. She snickered at the look on Keith's face.

"How old are you anyway, like thirteen?" Keith was just guessing on her size. He honestly had no idea how old she was.

It was Pidge's turn to look offended. "I'm eighteen you limp noodle!" Pidge screeched this and Keith had to cover his ears. She was in a fighting stance already. "You want to fight me bro? I may be 5"2' but I can still fight!" Pidge was actually ready to fight Keith. His eyes went wide in shock of the sudden outburst of the small, but feisty, person in front of him.

"No, I'm good. I saw you yesterday with Lance in training." Keith didn't want to go down that road.

Pidge smirked and dropped her fighting stance. "That's what I thought." She said this smugly. "But anyway, we're going to be late to the meeting. We're going to talk about what we're going to do with your wacky memory." Pidge added this before Keith could ask where they were going.

Keith shaped his lips in an 'o' shape. He now knew what the meeting was about.

_Once again I'll be in a room with people talking about me, while I have no idea what's going on._

Pidge saw the sour look on Keith's face. "We also have to eat breakfast first just so you know." Pidge said this, trying to calm Keith down, at least a little bit. And it worked, a little.

Keith sighed and said, "Ok, lets go. I'm hungry." Pidge smiled and lead the way to the dinning room. On the way, Pidge and Keith laughed, and Pidge described the new piece of technology she was working on with Hunk.

Keith still didn't really know what she was talking about, but got a better grasp on it than the day before.

They both walked into the dinning room, but Pidge left to get both of them some food. Leaving Keith in the room with Lance and Hunk. Keith sat down next to Lance.

Keith heard a "Good morning Keith." From the boy across from him. Hunk.

Keith was secretly, but maybe not so secretly, still waking up. So his brain was slow. It took him a minute and a deep breath to respond. "Good morning Hunk, Lance." Keith yawned.

Lance laughed. "Well good morning to you too sleepy head." Lance said.

_Ok, so I know it's probably just my tired mind, but do I just really like the sound of Lance's laugh?_

Keith hummed in response. He stretched his arm over his head and let out a little whine. Without knowing it, Keith left Lance's mouth dry and with blush on his face.

Pidge waked back into the room right as this was unraveling. She gave Keith his plate of food-goo. "Thank you Pidge." Keith said, the sleep in his voice starting to wear off.

Pudge smiled. "No problem." She said. Making her way over to Hunk's side of the table, she sat down next to him. She then whispered something in his ear that Keith couldn't hear. But Lance did. And his blush grew deeper.

This, of course, was unnoticed by Keith. But was certainly noticed by Pidge. She snickered. Seemingly right about something.

Keith pouted slightly, yet again feeling left out of something that was going on. Lance saw this and automatically wanted to help.

Lance put on a brighter smile. "Did you know, that hippos used to be thought of as the most closely related animal to pigs and peccaries?" Lance said this in a cheerful voice. If Lance were to be honest, he learned that from Keith. They were his favorite animal after all.

Something clicked in Keith's mind, and it showed on his face.

Keith suddenly saw a smaller version of himself with a taller man that look kind of like himself, but not exactly. _My dad._ They were at a zoo, looking at the hippos. Keith's favorite. He read the sign stating facts about the hippos and where that were from. "Hippopotami were formally believed to be the most closely related to pigs or peccaries." One of the signs read. Little Keith smiled and he took his dad's hand to look at the hippos closer. But he couldn't see them very well with the crowd. Keith's dad picked him up and put him on his shoulders to see better. Keith smiled wide. And that's when the memory started to fade out.

The next thing Keith knew, there was a hand in front of his face and someone calling his name. Lance.

Keith snapped back to the present. His eyes widened and so did his smile. He shot up from his seat. "I remembered something! I remembered something!" Keith exclaimed.

They all looked at him in shock. Because holy shit, Keith remembered something. It was Lance's turn to shoot up from his chair, along with everything else. "Well? What did you remember?" Lance questioned, hoping it was something about him.

Keith explained his memory to Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. When he got done, Keith hugged Lance and said. "Thank you."

Lance for one, was not expecting a hug. From Keith much less. His brain was short circuiting. And two, why was Keith thanking him?

Keith pulled away from their hug. Keith was smiling like an idiot. But Lance gave him a questioning look. "Keith, what are you thanking me? I didn't do anything." Lance asked.

Keith returned the questioning look. "If it weren't for you telling us that hippo fact, I wouldn't have remembered me and my dad at the zoo." Keith said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lance wasn't still wasn't too sure that was a thing to thank him for, but he'll take what he can get. "Oh. Uhh... It was no problem at all. I wasn't like trying or anything though." Lance said. He rubbed the back of his neck, starting to blush a little bit.

Keith's kept smiling though. "That doesn't matter. You still helped, if you knew it or not." Keith said. His voice filled with gratitude and joy.

This want helping Lance with his blushing issue. An uncomfortable silence started to creep its way in between the two boys.

Pidge came in and saved the day by clearing her throat. "But it great that you still remembered something! That's a great sign!" Pidge exclaimed.

Hunk joined in. "This is something to celebrate! I'll make cookies after the meeting is done!" Hunk was ecstatic.

Keith wasn't really dreading the meeting that mush any more. Knowing that things are starting to look up.

They all made it their way back to their seats, and resumed their conversation. "Do you think Matt and Shiro are sleeping in?" Pidge asked maniacally. She was grinning like a fool, and and had a gleam in her eyes. She was planning something, but Keith didn't know what. But Keith could tell, that it was not something good.

They all ate their food-goo, coming up with ideas for their plan of attack on the two who were sleeping in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Another chapter is done! So sorry it took so long! School started and I've been kinda busy.
> 
> But I've finally decided on the number of chapter! There are going to be nine total. So 2 more to go! Two more till the finally.
> 
> In this chapter I really wanted to show that Pidge isn't so cold hearted after all by having her help Lance sort out his problems!
> 
> I think it might take me a while to update again because of school. But I'm not sure. I'll try to get it done as soon as possible.
> 
> Ok, it think that's it!
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> See ya next chapter!<3


	8. The Meeting and Telepathy

Lance could tell that Pidge was planning something, it was rare for Matt and Shiro to be late to breakfast. Lance remembers the last time everyone pulled something like this on him and Keith. Lance was all in and wants revenge.

Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Keith have been planing what they are about to do for twenty minutes. It is go time.

The plan is to quietly sneak into Matt and Shiro's room and blow an airhorn (which they got at the space mall exclusively for this occasion) and wake them up.

And that's exactly what they were doing. The four of them quietly walked down the hallway towards Shiro and Matt's room.

The group of four stopped in front of the room they were about to enter. Pidge turned to Lance. "You have the video camera, right?" She said quietly.

Lance nodded in return and looked at everyone else. He was checking everyone was ready. They all nodded back at Lance, and he quietly opened the door.

Lance, Pidge, Keith and Hunk filed into the room, and luckily, Shiro's and Matt weren't up yet. Lance stood in the doorway to try and get the whole room in the shot. The hallway let in a little light into the room so Lance could have enough lighting in the room for the camera.

He hit record button and gave Pidge the signal. She whispered something under her breath and counted to three. A split second after she whispered "three", she blew the airhorn. "Get up you love birds! You slept in!" She shouted, as she blew the horn.

Shiro and Matt shot out of bed with panicked expressions on their faces. They were both just in their underwear and both of their hair a mess. This, of which, made Pidge and Lance raise an eyebrow out of question and share a look.

See, Pidge is Matt's sister, she knows that he always wears more than just a pair of boxers to bed. He usually wears _at least_ a shirt. Unless.... a certain... "special occasion" occurs.

But Lance and Pidge dismiss it, deciding to poke fun at them later.

By now, Matt and Shiro have realized what exactly what just happened. They both started getting a little mad. Everyone saw the two boys' faces darken in anger. The group of four went bug eyed. They all laughed hysterically while trying to scurry out of the room as fast as they could, before getting lectured by Shiro on "privacy".

Lance stopped recording half way down the hallway, remembering he was still recording. They all met back up in Lance's room to hide from Shiro and Matt. The four were failing to catch their breaths form laughing so much.

Every once and a while either Lance or Pidge would manage to wheeze out, "I can't believe we caught them!" And they would all start start another wave of laughter. All of them could barely breath.

After a while, their laughter started to die down. Their sides hurt and they were all practically crying. But it was all worth it.

Hunk was the first one to speak after that all stoped laughing. "What exactly did we catch them doing? They were just in bed sleeping." He said.

Keith was a little confused as well, but he picked up on it quickly.

_Hunk is a pure cinnamon roll that needs protection._

_Speaking of protection, I hope Matt and Shiro used some last night._ Lance mentally high-fived himself at the joke he made.

Pidge stared at Hunk. But he was showing no signs of knowing at all. Before Lance could stop her, Pidge whispered something in Hunk's ear.

His eyes went wide, in shock and almost in terror. Pidge pulled back and snickered at Hunk's expression. "They didn't!" Hunk said, he both looked and sounded like he wanted to bleach his ears and his eyes.

Pidge smirked. "Mmmhhhmm!" She hummed.

Hunk turned to Lance. "Tell me they didn't!" Hunk said. He almost whined it this time.

Lance looked sympathetically towards his friend. "Sorry bud, I can't." Lance said remorsefully.

Hunk's head sank and he let out a small exasperated screech. Lance patted Hunk's shoulder reassuringly.

Keith let out another laugh. And this sent everyone else in another fit of laughter as well. "What they did last night makes what we did this morning even better though." Keith said through his laughter.

They all kept laughing because of how true Keith's words were.

The laughter once again died out. They all sighed. Pidge checked the time on her watch and her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "Shit! We're going to be late to the meeting! Scratch that! We are late! Let's go!" She screamed.

They all got to to their feet quickly and made their way back to the dinning room for the meeting.

* * *

Shiro, Matt, Allura, and Coran were already waiting for the four to return to the dinning room. The four entered the room and all gave apologies for being late. Once they all sat down, Keith gave Lance a questioning look on the man with orange hair.

Lance's eyes widened and showed understanding and he stood up. "Keith, this is Coran. He kinda takes care of the castle and knows pretty much everything. Useful or not." Lance said as smiling.

As Lance sat back down, Coran stood up to shake Keith's hand and introduce himself. "Ah! Yes! I am Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe from planet Altea! And as Lance said, I take care of the castle. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you came out of the healing pod, or be there to introduce myself when everyone else did! But I was working on the teledove. That thing is always needing maintenance." Coran said this in his usual chipper voice and with a bright smile on his face.

Keith smiled back. "Nice to meet you." His voice carried a hint of nervousness, but not as much that everyone could pick up on it. But Lance did.

They all sat back down. "Well we should get this meeting started now, shall we?" Allura said. Her tone of voice was soft but firm all at the same time. Everyone gave an acknowledging hum.

Keith didn't know what to feel. He was nervous, dreadful. But also relieved? If there was one thing Keith wasn't looking forward to, it would be this meeting. But at the same time, they could find a way to get his memory back.

To break the silence, Pidge spoke. "So I think I have an idea!" Everyone gave her their attention and she continued. "So I was thinking, when we're holding Sendak, we put him in that cryogenic pod. And we asked him questions and his intolerance and memories would filter into a container. Maybe we could do the same thing with Keith, but then feed it back into his brain so then he would gain his memory back." Pidge finished and everyone started back in surprise.

"Pidge, that might just work. Good job with that genius brain of yours!" Lance exclaimed.

"Hold up number five. In order for this to work he has have his memories. With no memories, there wouldn't be much to put back in. But it was a good idea." Coran corrected.

Pidge deflated a bit. "But they're there, just dormant. Wouldn't it still work?" She asked.

"I don't think so, he himself has to be aware of his memories for this to work." Coran said.

"Fine." Pidge grumbled.

"It was a good idea Pidge. Don't feel bad." Hunk comforted her.

"It's fine I have another idea. What if we use those mind melding headsets to show him some of our memories that involve him." Pidge said triumphantly, knowing that there can't be anything wrong with this plan.

They all thought about it and nodded in agreement. But of course Keith still wasn't quite sure what was going on.

Lance spoke. "I think it's worth a shot. Keith what do you think?" Lance turned to Keith.

Keith starred back blankly. "Uhh... sure?" Keith nodded, but still didn't know what was going on. _But if Lance said it's ok, then it's ok._

"Ok, so if everyone is ok with this. Then we'll try it. Does anyone else have any other ideas?" Shiro said.

Hunk raised his hand. "Hunk, we're not in school, you can speak with out raising your hand. What's going on in that brain of yours?" Lance asked.

Hunk cleared his throat. "So I was thinking acupuncture. Maybe we could trigger memories this way." Hunk said in a very proud manner.

They were all a little shocked, but not to the extent f Lance. And of course Coran, Allura, and Keith didn't really know what that was, and was confused.

Lances eyes widened. He rose out of his chair. He pointed at Hunk and said very angrily, "No! You are not sticking needles in my boyfrie-" Lance flushed and realized he was putting operation Chasity Belt in danger. "A boy. Who is a friend. A-a GUY-friend! Yeah..." Lance started trailing off after failing miserably at recovering himself. He planted his face in his hands flushed even more. "But the point is, your not putting needles in him!" Lance finally huffed out, after dropping his hands from his face.

After a long silence, Shiro spoke. Space Dad™ to the rescue. "Ok. So the only one we could all agree on is trying mind melding. I say we give that a shot and from there on try it the old fashioned way. That sound good to everyone?" Shiro said this in a calm voice to keep the peace. They all nodded in response and headed down to the training deck.

* * *

Lance volunteered to mind-meld with Keith first. So the both of them sit on the floor with headsets on while the others were in the observation room.

They spoke telepathically with Lance sending images on the times they've shared together. Of course, excluding the times they were being lovey-dovey with each other.

Lance sent some memories to Keith from the Garrison, them fighting together, and when they'd playfully bicker in their down time. But none of them rang a bell to Keith.

After half an hour of trying and getting no results, they both gave up.

Shiro voice rang out from the speakers. "Ok, so that didn't work quite as well as we thought. But Keith, are you up to having someone else giving it a try?"

Keith nodded. "Sure. Let's give it another shot." Keith said. Lance could tell that he was tired, and it was barely even lunch time.

I wonder how much sleep he got last night.

Lance set his headset down a little sadly. "It was a good try, wasn't it?" Lance said as he turned to Keith. He out on a smile to cover how hurt he actually was. "Good luck with whoever is going to try next with you." He added.

Lance was still smiling a little bitterly as he turned to go up into the observation deck.

A minute later, Hunk walked into the room. He walked up to Keith and asked, "Are you ready?" Hunk gave Keith a warm smile.

Keith nodded. With that, Hunk sat down across from Keith. He put on the head set. It took a minute to form a bond strong enough for the telepathy to work.

Once it was working, Hunk started chatting with Keith for a bit before he could start sending memories and images. The bond was growing and the two boys could feel it. Hunk took that as an opportunity to start sending a memories.

The first memory Hunk sent was when Keith had his first birthday up in space. He failed to tell the team it was his birthday, so they celebrated it a week late. Hunk made a food-goo cake, Lance and Coran and Allura decorated the castle. Pidge gave him a phone that she built, and Shiro had Keith sign their fake-hand written adoption papers. Shiro told him that he would adopt him for real once they got back to Earth. Keith was in tears because of how happy he was.

(Hunk graciously left out the part where Lance confessed his feelings for the first time to Keith. Lance also gave him a stuffed hippo. Keith then kissed him on the cheek in return.)

They all drank nunvill (no matter how terrible it was) and had a great time.

Keith started to remember that day. He was smiling at the memory. And since he remembered how awful nunvill was, he also remembered the party with the Arusions. Hunk was ecstatic that Keith could remember something and it was very clear through the telepathy.

By the time Keith got through everyone, it was way past lunch. It was almost dinner time and everyone was starving and tired. So they called it a day and decided to have early dinner.

There were memories that Keith remembered and some not. But he made a lot of progress. They all gave him a hug and there was a mixture of "That was great!" and "You made so much progress!" from every one.

They broke off from the hug and stretched out. Shiro groaned and said, "Wow am I beat!"

Pidge and Lance shared a look. They both smiled at each other in an agreement. "Yeah I bet, after the night you and Matt had." Pidge said. She was smiling deviously.

Lance joined in. "Yeah, I hope you guys used protection." Lance added. Lance and Pidge snickered. Both Shiro's and Matt's eyes widened and they started blushing.

Allura look concerned. "Why would they need to use protection? Did they train extra last night?" She said innocently.

Pidge and Lance snickered again. Keith caught on to what was happening. Allura didn't get why they were laughing. And Hunk was going to stay neutral for the time being.

"Oh yeah, they got a good workout in last night." Keith said. He now joined in as well, now chuckling.

Shiro's eyes widened again. He looked as if he was just betrayed by a close friend. Which he was. "W-wha. Keith!" Shiro sputtered. He was not expecting that from Keith with his given circumstances. But it was a good sign that he was starting to act more like himself. So Shiro was conflicted. Matt was just done, he was starfished facedown on the ground groaning.

Allura was still confused. "Ok, then. But I hope you two weren't overexerting yourselves." She said, very concerned.

Keith, Pidge, and Lance all dropped to the ground in a fit of laughter. "I sure hope not!" Lance weezed out.

Shiro buried his head in his hands, blushing ferociously. "Lance, Keith, Pidge, you all are going to pay for this." Shiro said before he walked back to where Matt was still lying on the ground and faceplanted himself next to him.

Over half the people on the ship were on the ground. Matt and Shiro were starfished. Pidge, Lance, and Keith were laughing so hard they couldn't breath. Hunk and Allura helped them all up off the ground and led them to the dinning room to eat dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! 
> 
> This one is a little longer than usual and I'm proud.
> 
> If you have noticed, I've added another chapter, so there are going to be 10 total instead of 9. So you guys get another chapter!
> 
> Sorry this took kinda long. School again. But I'm trying.
> 
> So Pidge and Lance have been trolling around in this chapter and I've really been wanting to build up this Brotp and I have.
> 
> The dreaded meeting has passed! It wasn't too bad. But there's more angst to come. Be warned.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> See you guys next chapter!<3


	9. A Box of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's a time skip in here. Lance somewhat comes clean.

Lance is still trying to stifle his laughter through mouthfuls of food-goo, along with Pidge and Keith. Shiro and Matt were giving them the stink eye. And poor Hunk, Allura, and Coran are trying to keep the peace. Just a typical dinner after some teasing.

Their laughter finally died down and they sighed. Lance sat up in his chair. “Hunk, how is Shay?” he asked.

Hunk blushed slightly. “Well, she’s doing nicely. Just talked with her yesterday.” Hunk said sheepishly.

Everyone was warmed by what Hunk said. “Well that’s nice.” Lance said, deciding not to tease him and ruin the moment. There was a peace in the air and all was warm and calm. That is, until Lance grabbed a fig-like fruit from the middle of the table and threw it at Keith.

_So much for “not ruining the moment”._

Lance didn’t know why he did it. He just felt it. Maybe it was the frustration and stress from the day and he just needed to throw something, but it just and it just happened to hit Keith. Who knows.

Keith looks mortified and offended. Now, the air was thick and tense. They all sat there waiting for Keith’s reaction. Slowly, Keith picked the fig off the ground. He looked at it confused for a second, everyone was still tense, just watching him.

Then to break the silence, Lance started laughing. Keith threw the fig back at Lance, shutting him up. Everyone else started laughing in his place.

Next thing everyone knew, there was a food fight. People were throwing figs in every which way, later the figs were replaced with food-goo instead.

Everyone was caked from head to toe with food-goo and the figs discarded and scattered across the floor. Lance started picking up the figs off the floor and everyone else followed.

After the dining room was somewhat picked up, Allura said, “Alright, as much fun that was, we need to clean ourselves up and get some sleep as well. So go shower and preferably it would be lights out after that.” Allura’s voice was stern but was also filled with joy.

The paladins nodded in agreement and walked out of the room. Lance made his way over to Keith, “Do you think you’ll be fine getting back to your room by yourself, or do you think you’ll be needing an escort?” Lance asked while he gestured to himself, Really, Lance was looking for an excuse to be around Keith a little longer.

But of course, Keith didn’t pick up on that last part. “I think I’ll be fine, but thanks for the offer.” Keith replied, politely smiling back.

_Really, Keith shouldn’t look as attractive as he should considering how much dried food-goo is crusted in his hair. But his smile is dazzling and I’m a goner._ It hurt Lance a little that he didn’t get to spend that extra five minutes with Keith, but his smile make up for it, Lance smiled warmly, “Well good night then.” Lance said as they parted ways to get to their own rooms. Lance waved and turned away.

He didn’t see Keith, but Lance heard him say, “Good night.”

Lance turned around to see Keith again, but he was out of sight and down the other hallway by now. He smiled bitterly to himself and looked down at his feet as he turned around and headed towards his room.

Once he got there, he undressed and got into the shower. He took an unnecessary amount of time in there to wallow in his pain. Lance really did know why he threw the fig at Keith, and he’s not exactly proud of it. _I was of how happy Hunk and Shay, and Matt and Shiro are. So I got frustrated and angry. And like the idiot I am, I threw a fig at Keith without thinking. I know I shouldn’t be mad at Keith, it’s not his fault. It’s just--so--frustrating._

Lance realized that he was using a lot of the hot water, so he stepped out of the shower and dried off. He got dressed in the paladin sleepwear, did his nightly skincare routine, and got into bed. It still faintly smelled like Keith and it made Lance miss him even more. Lance cried and cried again until he fell asleep.

* * *

When Lance woke up, he got ready for the day and went to Keith’s room. He knocked on the door, “Keith! Wake up! Time for breakfast!” Lance chirped enthusiastically. After a few minutes, he sat down with his back to the door and his legs sprawled out in front of him. Keith was taking forever and Lance was getting bored. So Lance started to sing quietly to pass the time. It was a simple and happy tune from his childhood, but it kept his mind busy.

Before Lance knew it, the door that supported all his weight opened and Lance shrieked. He fell on his back and was partially in the room, staring up at Keith. Lance flushed and scrambled to his feet while Keith chuckled. “Good morning to you too.” Keith said.

They both made their way toward the dining room to eat breakfast. “Sorry I threw a fig at you last night.” Lance said looking down at his feet. He was ashamed he did that. The others might think it was for a laugh, but it wasn’t. Lance just lost control of his anger.

Keith laughed. “It’s alright. It was all in good fun.” Keith said. Lance nodded, not wanting to say why he actually threw it. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, well, for Keith. For Lance it was excruciating. He wasn’t used to keeping something from Keith, they always told each other everything.

When they arrived Pidge was already there, eating a bowl of food-goo. Lance gets himself a bowl and got some for Keith as well. Within ten minutes, everyone else is in the room eating breakfast too. Over breakfast, the team decided to give the mind-melding another go. So after they were done eating, they all went down to the training deck.

Pidge went with Keith first for mind-melding. She chose a memory where they were pulling a prank on Allura. They were the most gullible because they’re not from earth. Pidge went up to Allura while Keith was hiding behind the corner. “Hey Allura, do you want to play up dog?” Pidge said. Keith was trying to keep from laughing and giving themselves away.

Allura looked puzzled. “Up dog? Is that an earth game? I’m not familiar with it.” Allura asked, ever so innocently.

Pidge’s glasses gleamed. “Yes, it’s earth game. You know, up dog.” Pidge said, trying to get Allura to fall for it.

Allura smiled. “I love your earth games! How do you play up dog!” she shouted enthusiastically.

Pidge clicked her tongue. “You know, up dog.” she mumbled.

Allura was confused. “No, I don’t know. What is up dog?” she questioned. Pidge started laughing hysterically, and so did Keith, giving away that it was a practical joke. “That was a prank was it!” She accused. “But I don’t get it.”

Pidge was laughing and Keith entered the room clutching his stomach. “It’s- it’s an outdated greeting on earth.” Keith wheezed out. Allura started to laugh as well, getting the goke. But her laughter wasn’t as great as Keith and Pidge’s.

The memory started to fade out. Both Keith and Pidge started to chuckle at the memory. Keith was starting to remember it. Pidge showed a few more of their memories to Keith before it was Hunk’s turn.

Hunk and Keith ran through some memories as well, some Keith remembered, some he didn’t. Then it was Lance’s turn. Lance came out of the control room and down into the training deck. He put of his head gear and gave Keith a look as in asking ‘are you ready?’. Keith nodded and Lance telepathically told told Keith some stories that involved to two of them. They were all vaguely familiar, but Keith didn’t actually remember any of them. Everyone else went after Lance. After they all went, they called it time for lunch.

Keith’s confidence was starting to grow with everything that he would remember. But a mystery was why he couldn’t remember anything Lance showed him.

* * *

 The days when on like this. They would wake up and eat breakfast, and they would go mind-meld. The rest of the day would be spent by the team (excluding Keith) training and seeing if any of Keith’s memories would come back naturally. Which some did.

As the weeks went by, Lance started drawing back from Keith more and more. To Lance, Keith was remembering almost everything but him. Of course there were fuzzy parts, but for the most part, he was remembering everything but Lance. The team thought Keith remembered enough for him to start training again.

It’s been a month since Keith had waken up from the pod, and Lance was more or less avoiding him. If it weren’t for meals and training, Lance wouldn’t see Keith at all. With his down time, he spent it with either Hunk, Allura, Pidge, or Blue. Lance had given up on trying to get Keith to remember him, but that didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt.

Lance found himself wake up a little early. He got ready for the day and walked to Blue’s hangar. But halfway there, he was stopped by Shiro. “Good mornin’ Shiro.” Lance said a little tiredly. He yawned.

Shiro smiled. “Good morning.” he said back. His face hardened a little bit and Lance knew he was in for a lecture. “So I noticed that you’ve been avoiding Keith.” Shiro said. His voice was calm and empathetic, but still scolding.

Lance looked down at his feet. “It’s hard. Ok? I can barely even look at him. It just hurts too much. He just doesn’t remember me. And…. I-I love him, but h-he doesn’t.” Lance’s voice cracked in the end. His eyes watered and were filled with tears. Drawing in a shaky breath, Lance said, “You of all people should understand how much he means to me. How much I love him.” Lance was trying to hold back tears, but was failing miserably.

Shiro looked down. “I know.” It’s all he could think of to say.

“Now if you’ll excuse me.”  Lance said as he pushed past Shiro to get to Blue, tears streaming down his face. “I might be late to breakfast.” he added.

Shiro turned around to see Lance walking away. “Ok.” he said.

Lance stopped for a split second, and then kept walking. Once he was inside Blue, he let it all out. He was weeping while Blue purred to try to sooth him, but it was no use. Lance felt empty inside.

Lance started calming down, and he was all out of tears. “Thanks Blue.” he croaked. Blue kept purring in response, but it was a little happier instead of worried. Checking the time, Lance saw he was in fact late to breakfast. He collected himself up and gave himself five minutes to calm down even more and wait for the puffiness of his eyes to go down.

Lance strolled into the dining room with a smile on his face as if nothing happened. Shiro gave him a look, but Lance waved him off. He got a bowl of food-goo and started eating.

The day went on like any other.

* * *

 Lance kept on avoiding Keith. It was only a few days before Keith confronted him about it. Keith approached Lance after dinner to talk to him about it. “Hey, uhh, Lance?”

Lance looked back at Keith. “Yes?” he said.

Keith looked down to his feet a little nervously. “I want to talk to you about something.”

Lance nodded his head, knowing exactly what this was about. He has been mentally preparing himself for this, but still wasn’t ready. “Go ahead.” Lance said, devoid of emotion.

Keith was still nervous and he looked a little self conscious. “Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?” He said really shyly.

Lance’s face softened immediately. “No no! Of course not! It’s just... it’s hard for me that you don’t remember me. We were really close, and, I-” Lance looked down at his feet and cut himself off, afraid of his voice giving out.

“Well, we can still be close. Can’t we?” Keith asked.

Lance looked up slightly. “Yes. Of course, but it just wouldn't be the same.” he said.

Keith started to get a little mad. “Well why not? Just because there’s some stuff I don’t remember, doesn’t mean we can’t still be good friends. And who knows! I might remember you soon!” Keith said a little defensively, but was trying to cheer Lance up. But it didn’t work.

Lance’s fance hardened. “It’s been over a month! Just face it! You’re not going to remember me!” Lance felt his face getting hot and his eyes start to water.

“Why do you care so much if I remember you or not!” Keith was done trying to act calm. He was practically screaming now.

Lance looked down at his feet again. “It’s nothing.” he mumbled.

Keith was frustrated. He knew Lance was keeping something from him for a long time. And Keith has had it. “Well it can’t be nothing if you’ve been avoiding me!” he accused.

Lance bit his lip, he wanted to tell Keith, but he couldn’t without ruining everything. “I told you, it’s nothing.” Lance said again, not budging. He walked away, but Keith grabbed his wrist.

Keith got close to Lance. “I know you’ve been keeping something from me! Why won’t you just tell me?” Keith yelled in his face.

Lance’s face didn’t show anything. _You know what? Screw Operation Chasity Belt!_ “You want to know so bad?” Lance questioned. “Meet me in your room in five minutes.” he said.

Keith was shocked that Lance caved. He watched Lance walk away, then walked to his own room.

* * *

Keith was waiting in his room when there was a knock on the door. Keith knew that it was Lance, and he let him in. He had a shoebox in his hand. Lance shoved the box at Keith and left without saying anything.

Keith was standing in the middle of the room confused, with a box in his hand. He sat down on his bed and opened the box. There was a lot of pictures, some polaroids, some from photo booths, or some maybe just printed out by the castle. But almost all of them were of the two of them. The oldest dated to a little over three years ago. It was labeled: “First date 11/4”.

_Oh._

He found more pictures of different dates and just some others of them together. There were some movie ticket stubs, receipts, a guitar pick, hair ties and clips, and other little mementos. There also was a journal in the box. The earliest entry dated to about a year and a half ago. There were some entries about Keith or the others and some just about some missions that they went on. But on of the most recent entries said: “I finally got the balls to ask Shiro for Keith’s hand today. And he said yes! I knew it he was going to say yes, but it was still nerve wracking. I’m planning on proposing to Keith on our anniversary. I’m thinking that I’ll find a planet with a beach and take him on a picnic. That’s when I’ll ask him.”

_Oh._

And sure enough, Keith found a black box, a little smaller that the size of his of his palm, with a ring inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second to last chapter!! One more to go!
> 
> ~the cliff hanger~ sorry. it's too perfect. yup! Lance was planning on proposing! But as you all know, things changed.
> 
> I promise, they have a happy ending. but I'm not spoiling anything.
> 
> So I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter! So the next one will be relatively short compared to the others.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> See you guys next chapter!<3


	10. Memories and a Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Lance and Keith sort things out and I promise there is a happy ending!

For the life of Keith, he still couldn't remember Lance. Now that he knows what they were, it is almost harder. If Keith were to be honest, he was attracted to Lance. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he looked at the pictures, he couldn’t remember. He really wanted to remember, but just couldn’t. Keith finally knew what Lance was hiding from him, he finally knows what they were; boyfriends, “space ranger partners” (according to Lance’s journal), and almost fiancés.

He finally realized all of the pain Lance is probably going through. Finally knows why Lance had been avoiding him and why he kept this from him. “Nothing,” Keith scoffed. “Biggest liar ever.” Keith’s eyes started tearing up, from what he used to have, from what he wishes he could have, from what he wishes he could remember. He wiped his eyes and got up from his bed, he walked out the door without a second thought. He was going to restore his memories the only way he knew how.

* * *

 Lance was almost to his room when he heard footsteps. They were loud and clompy. Someone was running. He turned around and saw Keith dashing towards him.

_Oh god, confrontation._

He waited for Keith to catch up to him. Before he knew it, Keith threw himself into Lance’s arms. And Keith kissed him. But something was off. It wasn’t like any of the ones they shared as they were dating. It was as if Keith wasn’t all there.

Lance pulled back and away with the kiss. He looked Keith in the eye. Lance hoped he was putting on a stern face, but that all was forgotten when the boy in his arms started tearing up. “Keith, are you ok? Do you still not remember me? ‘Cause if you don’t, I don’t want you to be forcing anything on yourself. Please, if you don’t want thi-” Lance’s voice was soft and understanding, but he was cut off by Keith burying his head in Lance’s chest.

He heard Keith sniffle as he cried, and he took that as a cue to shut up and pull him closer.

* * *

Keith didn’t know why that would’ve worked. But what he does know is that he still wants to be with Lance. All Keith was trying to do right now is to control his breathing and to stop crying. But that wasn’t working out all too well.

Lance started to rub small circles on Keith’s back, which was helping. Still trying to keep his breathing under control, Keith took a few deep breaths in. And in the process, he was “accidentally” smelling Lance. He smelled of vanilla and salt from the ocean.

Keith has smelled this before. He tried recalling it. He smelled it every time he woke up, either from a nightmare or just waking up in the morning. He smelled this ever time he hugged, kissed, or was even just near Lance. He smelled it after every battle, every mission. This smell was home, this smell was Lance.

After Keith recalled this, he started to remember everything that was related to Lance. Keith remembered seeing Lance at the Garrison. He remembered saving Shiro with him. He remembered their stupid little fights they both hid behind to hide their feelings for eachother. He remembered all of his first birthday party, with Lance giving him the stuffed hippo and they both confessed their feelings. Keith remembered their first kiss and the all the ones that followed after. He remembered the time they broke up after a big fight they had about five months into dating. They got back together within two hours of breaking up, it was the first time they said “I love you” to each other. Keith remembered all of their dates and anniversaries. The one time the team took a break to go back to earth and he met Lance’s family. Keith remembered it all.

“-eith!” Keith snapped back to reality when he heard his name, and it didn’t sound like it was the first time Lance said it either. “Keith! Are you okay?”

Keith realized he had gone rigid in Lance’s arms, and he relaxed. He smiled. “Yeah, I’m great actually. Lance, I remember.” Keith said, his voice filled with joy and his eyes starting to tear up again.

Lance’s eyes widened. He was shocked and ecstatic. His smile grew wider than Keith had ever seen it. “Really?!” Lance screeched. Keith nodded and Lance pulled him in closer and kissed him. They both smiled into the kiss and the two both started to bursted into a fit of giggles with their foreheads touching. They never let go of each other. “I love you.” Lance sighed. He was so happy, and relieved, and frankly a little out of breath from the kiss.

Keith smiled and blushed. “I love you too.” Keith said as he buried his head into Lance’s chest. Something he always did to hide his face.

Lance laughed and Keith could feel it rumble through his chest. “You have no idea how hard it was to hold back for this long.” Lance said exasperated.

Keith looked up and pulled away slightly. “Why did you?” Keith asked.

Lance sighed. “I didn’t want to stress you out any more that you already were, and I didn’t want to force anything on you. I saw somewhere that if someone loses their memory, then sometimes they don’t feel the same way as they did before. And if that happened with us, I didn’t want it awkward between us.” Lance rambled. “I even had a code name. ‘Operation Chasity belt’.” Lance laughed and so did Keith.

“That’s too bad. Even when I didn’t remember you, which my brain is stupid for, I was still attracted to you. Guess I know why.” Keith joked.

Lance gasped. “You were?” Lance once again was screeching.

Keith laughed. “Even after dating me for over three years, you’re still oblivious to my feeling towards you.” Keith pointed out and laughed.

Lance didn’t have a comeback. So he just pulled Keith in for another kiss. After, he pulled Keith to his chest again. “Keith, pinch me and tell me I’m not dreaming. Because if I am, that would be some cruel torture to wake up to in the morning.” Lance mumbled. Keith pinched Lance’s ass and he let out a yelp. “Oi. Keith, I didn’t mean there.” Lance stated.

Keith laughed, and then he remembered something that was in the box. He blushed. “Lance, I found the ring.” Keith said.

Lance flinched and his eyes widened. His face was red as Keith’s lion. “Uuuhh. Yeah. That was in there wasn’t it.” Lance said shakily. He separated from Keith and a hand found itself at the back of his neck. He was nervous, very nervous. “This isn’t how I was planning on, you know, proposing. Um, I had this whole night planned, on our anniversary. That already passed. And oh god, you might not even say yes-” Lance was rambling again.

And before Lance could continue, Keith planted a kiss on other’s lips. When Keith pulled away, he looked Lance in the eyes and said, “Yes.”

It took a moment for Lance to react. But he smiled no less. Without saying anything, he pulled Keith by the hand back to his room. “Uh, Lance, isn’t our room that way? What are we doing?” Keith asked.

Lance stopped in his tracks. He turned around to Keith and looked at him with pride. “I missed you saying things like that. Our room! Not yours or mine. Ours.” Lance said lovingly.

Keith blushed and smiled. “Yes, I know. And I love you too. But what are we doing?” Keith asked again.

“Oh! We’re getting that ring. Hopefully it fits you, or we’ll have to go to the space mall to get it resized.” Lance was smiling like a little kid. He was just so happy to have his Keith back.

Keith grimaced at the mention of the space mall. It was the smell of the food court, and large crowds, public bathrooms, and not to mention he’s a paladin, if he gets spotted, aliens would swarm like bees. Of course Lance didn’t mind the attention, but Keith did. Pretty much, Keith hated the space mall. But his thoughts were washed away when he remembered he was was going to be putting on Lance’s ring. He would be Lance’s forever. Lance started pulling him again and Keith complied.

They got to Keith’s former room and Lance grabbed the ring out from its box. Lance got down on one knee in front of Keith. Keith laughed. “Lance what are you doing? I already established I would marry you. Why can’t I just put it on?” Keith asked. But he was still had a faint laugh behind his words.

Lance whined. “Keith! I have to do it right! And I prepared this speech and intend to use it. If we don’t do the romantic dinner on the beach, then we will at least have this romantic moment with me proposing properly!” Lance had his puppy dog eyes on, something Keith couldn’t say no to. Keith nodded his head to signal Lance to go on. Lance smiled. “Also, I think my mama would kill me if I didn’t do it properly.” Lance added.

Keith laughed. “Lance, go on, or I’m ripping that ring from you and putting it on myself.” Keith warned.

Lance was offended and it showed on his face. “You would never! I’ll have you know I will put on the best proposal you’ve ever seen.” Lance prodded.

“Lance, I’ve never witnessed any proposals.” Keith pointed out.

“Shut up and let me talk you asshole!” Lance exclaimed.

“The best start to a proposal I’ve ever heard of.” Keith laughed. Lance shot him a glare. “Fine I’ll shut up now” Keith gave up.

Lance gave Keith a little smile. “Thank you.” Lance drew in a breath.  “So as you know, we’ve been dating for a long time. And I’ve known you for longer. At first we didn’t get along, but that’s because we were hiding our true feelings. Of course we both know that now, but I love that we don’t have to hide from each other anymore. Keith, I remember seeing you for the first time in the Garrison, you were showing off your impeccable flying skills without even trying and you got out like it was nothing. And then I say your face and remember thinking ‘wow, what a fucking beautiful asshole’.” Keith looked slightly offended and lightly kicked Lance in the shin.

Lance laughed and continued. “That’s when I declared our ‘rivalry’ because you were so out of my league. And when I risked everything and told you my feelings for the first time and said told me you like me back, I was so happy. When you lost your memory, it was one of the worst things I’ve been through. It reminded me again on how much I love you, and how much I want you to be mine forever. And now that you remember me again, I want to waist no time and make you mine forever, and me yours. You are beautiful, smart, unbelievably cute, hot, antisocial, socially awkward, hot-headed, my samurai, an asshole, pilot of the red lion, and my north star and me yours. We always guide each other. We’re a team, and a pretty damn good one if I say so myself. I can’t see myself without you. You’re the first person I’ve ever been serious about. Keith, you’re the one, the one for me. And I know you don’t believe in soulmates, but I do. And I believe you’re my soulmate. For the longest of time, you never had a family, I want to build one with you and have you be a part of mine. I’ve always loved you and I always will. Keith, will you marry me?” Lance said.

The whole time Lance had been looking Keith in the eyes. Keith was crying. Keith nodded and choked out, “Yes!”

Lance stood up and took Keith into his arms. Lance started to cry too. They sat on the bed together and started to calm down. When they both started to stop crying, they picked up the pictures that Keith had left out on his old bed and put them into the box. They both made their way to their room to sleep. Keith was looking down at the ring on his left ring hand. A silver band with intricate swirls that kind of looked ironically like fire, and a small purple gem. Keith was was smiling and fiddling with the ring. “It’s a little big.” Keith said sadly. They would have to go to the space mall to resize it.

Lance smiled. “That’s what she said, or he.” Lance joked. Keith punched him lightly on the arm. They came up to their room and entered. “But seriously, it’s a good thing we have to go to the mall because we’re starting to run low on lube anyway. We should probably stock up while we’re getting your ring resized.” Lance said.

Keith looked skeptically at Lance. “Lance, I remember that we at least had half a bottle of it before that mission.” Keith accused.

Lance blushed. “Your memory is still jacked up, you don’t know what you are talking about.” Lance mumbled.

Keith just looked at Lance again. “No, I do believe that we had half a bottle. And you’re a bad liar Lance,” Keith teased.

Lance blushed even harder. “It was really hard on me without you, ok? I had to do something when I got hard or a wet dream. I couldn’t just leave it like that.” Lance was pouting.

Keith took pity on his boyfriend and layed off the teasing. He walked over to and put his arms around the taller boy. Kissing Lance’s cheek, Keith said, “You ok?”

Melting into Keith’s arms, Lance whimpered. Lance’s head was on Keith’s shoulder. “It was just so hard. I couldn’t even look at you without being reminded of what I couldn’t have. It hurt to even look at you. That’s why I was avoiding you. I’m sorry. Please never do something like that ever again.” Lance mumbled into Keith’s shoulder.

Keith looked at Lance. “I’ll try not to. I love you.” Keith said and planted a kiss on top of Lance’s head. “And it’s ok that you avoided me. I get it, I probably would’ve done the same.”

Keith could feel Lance smile on his shoulder. “Love ya’ too.” Lance mumbled.

“I seem to remember you said when we’d get back to the castle, you’d ‘give me a kiss and maybe more.’ Even though it’s a little delayed, you did give me a kiss, but what about the more part of that.” Keith pointed out.

Lance stared at Keith. “Oh my god! You’re right! And I’m a man of my word, we should do that more part of that promise shouldn’t we.” Lance exclaimed. Lance dragged Keith towards the bed and he happily complied.

* * *

 Sure enough the two boys slept in the next morning, and Shiro and Matt got their revenge from their prank a month ago.

When they were up and moving at breakfast, Lance told everyone that Keith now remembers him. Lance also showed Keith and his ring off to everyone. Everyone was happy for them, and lucky for Lance and his sore ass, they had the day off to celebrate their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DAAAAA! The last chapter has arrived!
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but it's here!
> 
> Wow, i finished this. I'm going to miss this fic. But I'll be writing other fics as well!
> 
> Check out my other fics if you liked it.
> 
> To all of you that have left comments, or kudos, or have bookmarked it, or was just reading it, thank you! Love you all!
> 
> And what about Lance's proposal speech! Since Lance is Lance, of course I had to make it cheesy.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Bye!<3

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever! There will be more chapters, but I'm not sure how often I'll be posting. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll have, soooo, yeah. 
> 
> Since this is my first fic, sorry if it's kinda bad. I hope you guys liked the fist chapter and keep reading! 
> 
> Is this a decent size? Idk. Sorry if it's kinda short. Also, sorry again that nothing really happened in this chapter, I just kinda wanted to build up the story. It's more of an epilogue than anything really.
> 
> Tbh, I got the idea of the story of of tumbler, so I'm not taking the credit for the outline of the story. 
> 
> If you guys want to give me constructive criticism, it's compleatly welcome, it helps me become a better writer, so yeah! 
> 
> So for those who the the blood bothered them, I'm done with it and you don't have to worry anymore.
> 
> Warning: Langst comming up in the next chapter or so. 
> 
> Bye, see ya next chapter!


End file.
